Giros del Destino
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Santa Claus le da a Alec Lightwood la oportunidad de cambiar un suceso importante de su vida, salvar la vida de Max o la noche que liberó a Camille Belcourt. No se tiene todo por nada. ¿Detener a Jonathan Morgenstern o salvar su relación con Magnus? ¿Salvar a todos o a si mismo? (Historia después de COLS) Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.
1. Prólogo

Llovía a cantaros, era más de medianoche y él solo podía pensar en las palabras que le atormentaban "Aku cinta kamu". ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar? ¿Cómo la curiosidad y deseo de saber más le llegó a consumir? Él se sentía mal por haber perdido a Magnus. Habían pasado semanas, casi un mes… tenía la cuenta exacta de los días, horas, minutos y segundos.

Salió a correr, no quería que Isabelle le siga diciendo que ellos volverían. Magnus reflexionaría y lo perdonaba. Pero habían pasado más de 10,000 mensajes a su buzón de voz y aparte los de texto. Jace tenía sus propios problemas, con el fuego celestial dentro de él, provocando que se altere, queme todo mientras entrenaban y él tenía que hacerle iratzes para sanar más rápido. Cada quién vivía su propio martirio. Él junto a los demás fueron entrevistados una y otra vez, por lo acontecido en el Burren con la aparición de los cazadores oscuros; deseaban saber todos los detalles y les habían entrevistado con la espada mortal. Lo cual no servía de mucho, porque parecía que nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero la guerra oscura que se avecinaba y un asesino loco era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Llegó al edificio donde vive Magnus, las luces estaban encendidas. Él le pidió que no vuelva a buscarlo. Siempre que llegaba, deseaba poder tocar ese timbre… más no lo hacía. Sólo se quedaba de la calle de enfrente viendo hacia arriba, raras veces podía verlo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Seguiría molesto y destrozado? ¿Consideraría volver con él?

Se quedó ahí alrededor de una hora o tal vez más, ya tenía una semana haciendo eso. La lluvia había cedido y decidió caminar. Él está más flaco, su ropa le quedaba grande y tampoco se había cortado el cabello las últimas ocasiones. Su vida era un caos. ¿Ahora como continuaría? ¿Debía rendirse? ¿Realmente era el final?

Ni las luces de la ciudad o la decoración navideña podía hacerle sentir mejor, una parte de su corazón se quedó con él, tal vez la mayoría de éste.

-Últimamente andas mucho por aquí nefilim

Él reaccionó, viendo frente a él a aquél chico de piel canela con ese crucifijo en el pecho, una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros, su cabello desaliñado -¿No piensas rendirte?

-No creo que seas el indicado para platicar al respecto.

-Por supuesto, que consejo puedes recibir de un vampiro –dijo él –conozco a Bane, tampoco quiere hablar conmigo.

-No pensé que fueran íntimos, jamás habló sobre ti… Rafael –contestó Alec impetuoso

-Las rupturas amorosas no son su fuerte, pero que tú hermana haya involucrado a los subterráneos en llamarle… -Rafael le miró desafiante -¿Realmente estás tan desesperado? ¿Qué harías tú si hubiera sido al revés que Magnus te mentía e intentaba alargar tu vida a tus espaldas?

-Para no haber hablado con Magnus, sabes demasiado.

-Solo… solo considéralo, si yo fuera el afectado no te perdonaría –dijo Rafael y después se marchó.

Alec cruzó sus brazos pensativo. De cierta manera, ahora se sentía peor a diferencia de hace unos momentos. No deseaba llegar al Instituto, así que siguió caminando hacia una dirección diferente. ¿Magnus jamás le perdonaría? Ellos habían hecho planes, sobre su primera navidad juntos. _"__Te llevaré a esquiar y haremos muffins de pingüinos y Santa Claus". __ "__¿Quieres que me disfrace de Santa Claus? ¿Qué deseas de regalo?" _Todas esas palabras ahora quedaban atrás en un largo vacío que inundaba su corazón.

Llegó a orillas del East River, aquél lugar donde tuvieron la batalla contra Valentine, la primera vez que Alec le dio su energía para poder recuperarse. Todo era tan patético, su familia no celebrará la navidad, la primera sin Max y con la espera de Sebastian Morgenstern. Tenía todas las ganas de morir, de no seguir adelante, Magnus no le perdonaría. El suicidio no era un buen final para los nefilims, pero ya nada tenía importancia para él. Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, sacó su espada serafín inmediatamente. Él vio una lata salir rodando y detrás de un bote de basura estaba un gato.

-Tonto Alec, ahora le temes a un gato –se dijo guardando su espada serafín.

Alec vio su espada serafín sostenida en su mano derecha. Jace sería el primero en saberlo, él comunicaría a todos que él ya ha muerto.

-Esto es lo mejor…

-¿Crees que la muerte es la mejor salida a tus problemas? –él giró de nuevo y no vio a nadie, la voz era cálida. Volvió a mirar hacia el bote de basura, el gato ya no estaba. Pero si un señor, de cabello castaño oscuro con ligeras canas, vestido de traje color caquí, un gorro bordado rojo vino y un bastón.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Eso no importa ahora, en la vida se gana y también se pierde; todo implica un sacrificio no se puede tener algo por nada.

-No entiendo de que está hablando.

-Extrañas a tu hermano Max, te sientes culpable por haber estropeado tú relación con Magnus Bane… ¿Si pudieras cambiar algo que es lo que elegirías?

Alec le apuntó con su espada –Sigo sin entender.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy, todas las historias y leyendas son ciertas –contestó el señor sonriendo.

-¿Eres Santa Claus? –preguntó atónito –Eso es imposible

-Nada es imposible, has visto seres más fascinantes que yo –respondió él –Cada año, tengo la oportunidad de regalar un milagro y esta vez te elegí a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Estás arrepentido y mereces una nueva oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad –dijo el señor acercándose a él –El milagro que quiero regalarte es poder cambiar tu pasado, pero debes decidir entre las dos situaciones más importantes para ti.

-¿Dos situaciones? –Alec no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, debía tratarse de una broma -¿Quién le ha mandado a buscarme?

-Volver a la noche del ataque de Idrys, cuando cayeron las salvaguardas de las torres –Alec quedó atónito –Así evitarías que Max muera, si logras detener a Jonathan Morgenstern y toda esta guerra oscura jamás hubiera existido, Jace no moriría y de esa manera no tendrían por qué resucitar a Jonathan

-Eso es…

-La otra es volver a la noche en dónde no liberes a Camille Belcourt, así tu relación con Magnus Bane no se habría terminado.

Alec miró hacia todos lados –Pero si logro salvar Idrys y a Max, al no resucitar a Sebastian Morgenstern significa que Lilith no tiene por qué usar a Camille Belcourt

-Piensa bien en tú decisión, no puedes tener todo por nada… las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Pero es que…

-Solo tienes una elección –él le entregó un amuleto –cuando se acabe esta arena mágica volverás a la época actual, la cual será diferente dependiendo de lo que hayas elegido.

-Es que yo no sé…

-Entonces, solo cierra tus ojos y sostén el amuleto; éste te llevará a la elección de tu corazón. Ese ya tiene la respuesta.


	2. Capítulo 1

-Yo no sé si deba…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no crees que merezcas la oportunidad? –le preguntó el señor

-No, no lo merezco –dijo viendo el amuleto, es de un vidrio fuerte con un hilo negro en forma de sol, dentro hay arena –Sí como dice cuando yo vuelva las cosas habrán cambiado… ¿Yo recordaré lo que ocurrió en realidad?

El señor sonrío y asintió con la cabeza –Sí, tú recordarás este futuro… pero depende de ti –El señor sostuvo su bastón –también tengo que darte una recomendación.

-Yo no he dicho que…

-Ambos sabemos que deseas hacerlo –le interrumpió él –no puedes encontrarte contigo mismo, tú sabes dónde estuviste en esas horas o el tiempo que dures ahí, tampoco puedes decirle a nadie que estás viajando del futuro

-¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces cómo se supone qué?! –reclamó Alec.

-¿Vas a cerrar tus ojos?

Algo dentro de Alec se había encendido la esperanza, poder ver a Max de nuevo… ser una familia… si él recordaba, entonces la oportunidad iba a estar ahí abierta para Magnus y él. ¿Era una estupidez creer que podía tener todo? Este hombre frente a él, Santa Claus. Tenía razón, la decisión ya la tenía su corazón y él lo sabía. Era algo más que una esperanza, una nueva oportunidad para su familia y para la humanidad; él cerró sus ojos y sostuvo el amuleto con fuerza. Sintió una fuerte sacudida como caer por un vacío, deseaba abrir los ojos pero su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera. Sentía una ventisca y sonidos fuertes, ásperos. Hasta que se hizo hueco y lejano, pudo abrir los ojos con calma, estaba de pie en algún lugar de Alacante.

-Funcionó

Dijo más para sí mismo incrédulo, miró a su alrededor. Todo lucía normal y apacible. Ya era de noche. Guardó el amuleto en su bolsillo. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ese día? Jace y Clary estaban en casa de los Wayland por el libro blanco para salvar a Jocelyn. Magnus… él debía estar en la casa de Ragnor Fell, pero no sabía cómo llegar ahí por muchas ganas que tuviera de verlo. Simón estaba prisionero en el Gard, junto a él Hodge. Isabelle, Max, Aline y Jonathan debían estar en casa de los Penhallow igual que él. ¿Cómo podía salvar a Max? ¿Cómo detendría a Jonathan? Para todos era Sebastian Verlac, aún no sabían que estaba muerto el verdadero.

Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha, el inquisidor aún estaba vivo y el Cónsul Malachi, colaborador de Valentine. Deseaba tanto poder salvar a todos, pero no tenía el tiempo para eso. Caminó hacia casa de los Penhallow. Cuando llegó hasta ahí, para su sorpresa de la ventana pudo ver a Max leyendo su historieta. El corazón de Alec se estremeció.

Vio salir por la puerta trasera a Sebastian, su cabello negro y ese rostro amable que tenía engañados a todos. Se cubrió con su capucha.

-¡Max, ya es hora de ir a dormir! –se escuchó hasta afuera la voz de Isabelle.

Alec siguió a Sebastian, llevaba su cinturón de armas y quería creer que tenía una ventaja, además de su deseo. No más cazadores oscuros, no más matanzas. No pensaría en las consecuencias. Se detuvo al recordar que Valentine también estaba ahí, si mataba a Sebastian no podía dejar con vida a su padre. Al causante de todo. Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, sacó el amuleto ya había bajado parte de la arena,y después volvió a guardarlo. Alec levantó la vista y vio que Sebastian se encontraba más lejos, sacó su estela haciéndose la runa del silencio.

A su mente vino el dibujo de la runa "Sin miedo". Ese era el que necesitaba para ese momento, se alzó la manga de la sudadera trazándoselo en su brazo izquierdo, al terminar empezó a correr.

Sebastian sacó algo de su bolsillo, Alec le imitó sacando su espada serafín –No avances un paso más, Jonathan Christopher… Morgenstern

Sebastian se detuvo, Alec enfadado caminó hacia él. Sebastian se giró atónito –Tú…

Alec se quitó su capucha -¿Me vas a preguntar cómo sé quién eres en realidad?

-Es imposible –dijo él, sacando una daga de su cinturón.

-Por supuesto que no, yo lo sé todo de ti… como que mataste al verdadero Sebastian Verlac; y sobre todo eres el hijo de Valentine… hermano de Clary –Sebastian dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué no les hablaste a los demás de mí?

-Porque vas a llevarme con tú padre –Alec sabía todo lo que hizo, era el culpable de sus desgracias; de quitarle a Max, de que por él Lilith usó a Camille para ayudar en su plan para revivirlo. Hoy no sucedería nada de eso, él lo detendría.

-Lightwood no es que yo te subestime, pero dudo que tú…

-¿Dudas de mí? –bufó Alec amenazándolo con su espada -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las personas cómo yo no deberíamos existir? –Alec vio los ojos de asombro de su enemigo –No tienes que mentirme, sé que me aborreces al igual que a todos nosotros, que no te gusta para nada tener que fingir y soportarnos, siempre dudé de ti desde que te conocí… si tan solo –Alec apretó el puño de su otra mano –pero ahora voy a decirte algo, quien no debería existir eres tú

Sebastian empezó a reírse -¿Piensas detenerme?

Sebastian dirigió su daga hacia él, Alec logró evadirlo y empuñar su codo en su espalda empujándolo hacia delante; sin embargo, Sebastian se agachó y llevó su daga hacia su abdomen. Alec logró detener su ataque con ambas manos, la espada serafín cayó al suelo y chistó los dientes.

-Me gustaría entretenerme contigo pero tengo que…

-¿Tienes qué? ¿Romper las salvaguardas? –Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de más? No podía dudar, su único objetivo era matarlo a él y a su padre -¡Llévame con tú padre!

-Lo que voy a hacer es más que eso –Sebastian sacó otra daga de su cinturón, Alec logró quitársela más rápido de lo que él pensó, Sebastian le sujetó de los brazos con la intención de arrojarlo pero él le metió un rodillazo en la cremallera de su pantalón. Los ojos del hijo de Valentine quedaron desorbitados –Eres un…

-Volveré a pedirte de buena manera que me lleves con tú padre

Sebastian estaba demasiado sorprendido, jamás se había imaginado que de todos. Alexander Lightwood fuera quien lo descubriría, se veía diferente a la última vez y sus ojos, tenían determinación… algo extraño que no le había visto desde que lo conoció. Siempre parecía incómodo en sí mismo, dudoso hasta de sus propios pensamientos. Gustando de personas de su mismo sexo, sobre todo un brujo. No mostraba miedo o temor alguno en esos momentos.

-Tendrás que matarme entonces

-Créeme que eso es lo que más deseo hacer desde… -Sus ojos se encontraron con los penetrantes y azules del nefilim, era la primera vez pero no le tomó importancia y llevó su daga hacia su cuello rozándole –No vas a hacerlo, no vas a matarme

-¡¿Quieres apostar?!

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sebastian? -Alec se tensó, los adultos estaban en reunión del Gard. Pero esa es la voz de Helen Blackthorn -¿Por qué están peleando cómo dos críos?

-Solo estamos jugando –dijo Sebastian bajando la daga –ya sabes practicando, -Alec llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sintió el amuleto. No podía sacarlo para ver cuánto tiempo faltaba y sabía que ya perdió mucho.

-No me parece eso –contestó Helen.

Sebastian sonríe –Dile que estamos jugando, cariño…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Alec y Helen al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian le abrazó llevando sus labios junto a su oreja, donde susurró –Sino quieres que la mate a ella junto a toda tu familia, para después ir a desactivar las salvaguardas… te conviene seguirme la corriente.

-Yo no…

Helen se asombró al ver que Alec no lucía intimidado, avergonzado o temeroso por la situación -¿Acaso ustedes son?

-No –dijo tajante Alec.

-Helen, queremos ser dos amantes aventureros e ir a compartir unos momentos a solas –la voz de Sebastian era dócil y convincente –Puedes decir que no nos has visto.

-Claro, está bien… no hay ningún problema –ella se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Alec se soltó del abrazo -¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? –Sebastian sonrío triunfante

–Después de todo ella creerá que eres tú con un hombre muerto, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Yo tengo novio! –Alec guardó silencio al recordar por qué estaba ahí.

-Te llevaré con mi padre como me has pedido, pero solo porque sé que terminarás muerto de cualquier forma –dijo Sebastian –sígueme…

Alec llevó su mano al amuleto y lo sacó, ya había pasado un cuarto del tiempo. No podía confiar en Sebastian, solo tenía dos opciones que lo lleve a un lugar dónde le mataría o llevarlo frente a su padre para matarlo ahí. Ya no podía arrepentirse, su corazón le llevó a corregir esa noche, tan siquiera iba progresando.


	3. Capítulo 2

Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cabaña junto a un río, se veía vieja y deshabitada. Su sorpresa fue ver a Hugo del árbol. Sebastian abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué no me mataste en el camino? –se atrevió a preguntar Alec.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? –Valentine bajó unas escaleras, está vestido de negro. Alec tragó saliva, él solo tuvo oportunidad de verlo por proyección con la inquisidora Imogen y ahora estaba frente a frente -¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Él pidió verte –dijo desinteresado Sebastian -¿Por qué no entras?

Alec pudo ver el rápido movimiento en que Valentine agarró una de sus espadas y él hizo lo mismo, pero Sebastian logró sostener su mano deteniéndolo -¿Creías que ibas a salir con vida hoy?

-Sabía el riesgo –contestó Alec logrando sacar la daga del cinturón de Sebastian con su mano libre y clavándosela del abdomen tomándolo por sorpresa. Valentine lanzó su espada hacia él, pero Alec logró agacharse a tiempo. Si no fuera por la runa sin miedo, él ya estaría muerto. Alec corrió rápido yendo hacia Valentine, hirió a Sebastian; pero Valentine es quién mata a Jace… tal vez podía salvar más vidas esa noche.

Valentine arremetió contra él, Alec logró esquivar su ataque y los dos combatían, desfundó su espada serafín. Valentine es rápido, sus movimientos le recordaban a Jace. Él le estrelló contra la pared, Alec lo mataría. Acabaría con padre e hijo en la misma noche. Se lo prometió a sí mismo, tenía que volver. En unos meses más, en víspera navideña… todo debe ser diferente y sobre todo Magnus… Max… él quería ver ese futuro, era su oportunidad. Sin remordimientos ni dudas nombró su espada serafín y más rápido de lo que él mismo se asombró logró clavarlo en el corazón del líder del Círculo, el padre que alguna vez amó Jace. La mirada de Valentine era de incredulidad.

Alec sintió la hoja de una espada en su cuello –No debiste hacer eso, nefilim…

-El siguiente eres tú…

-No lo creo –Alec de reojo vio la sangre en su camisa que chorreaba al piso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, los dos giraron. Una fuerte ventisca comenzó. Alec sacó el amuleto, la arena se había acabado –No puede ser, yo necesito…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Alec vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Valentine al suelo, para su sorpresa Sebastian no se veía triste o decaído, tampoco movía la espada. Alec llevó sus manos hacia ella, peleando la empuñadura con su adversario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tengo que matarte!

El viento parecía lo más cercano a un tornado, todo empezó a moverse, incluso ellos dos. Alec iba a llevar la espada hacia el pecho de Sebastian, cuando de golpe todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡No! –gritó Alec impotente, cerró sus ojos y sostuvo el amuleto. Al abrirlos, frente a él estaba el mismo señor en el mismo lugar que cuando desapareció. Todo lucía igual -¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No maté a Sebastian!

-Esa noche evitaste una muerte, la de Max… pero muerte siempre lleva muerte. Salvaste a tú hermano, una vida. Pero el equilibrio se llevaría solo una vida, elegiste a Valentine Morgenstern.

-Pero usted dijo que…

-Lograste salvarlo Alec, cumpliste con tú propósito ahora solo debes ir a ver el nuevo futuro que creaste

-¿Qué ocurrió con Sebastian?... Es decir Jonathan… si yo no lo maté… ¿Entonces qué pasó con Hodge?

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Es la víspera navideña, ve al Instituto con tú familia! –El bastón del señor empezó a girar hasta que desapareció y después de éste, hizo lo mismo él.

Alec salió corriendo de ahí, solo podía esperar a ver el momento. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿De qué manera ahora serían las cosas? Las calles seguían mojadas, nada parecía diferente. Ni siquiera sintió que haya viajado en el tiempo.

Cuando llegó al Instituto, todo parecía igual por fuera. ¿Max estaría adentro? Alec oprimió el botón del elevador. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso, nadie sabría o recordaría la vida que alguna vez tuvieron, solo él. ¿Se habrá dado la batalla de la Llanura de Brocelind? Si Valentine estaba muerto, ¿qué ocurrió con Malachi? Tantas cosas sacudían su cabeza, de su bolsillo sacó el amuleto, por primera vez vio que dentro ya estaba vacío y solo tenía una frase "Todo cambio temporal, cuando termine de alinearse… ya no recordarás el pasado".

-¿Qué? –se preguntó al momento que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, él entró –Santa Claus me dijo que yo si recordaría, si olvido ese pasado… no

Alexander mordió su labio, las puertas se cerraron. Él golpeó su cabeza las veces que fueron posibles. Hasta que éstas se abrieron, su mayor sorpresa fue ver a Magnus en el pasillo. Vestido con unos pantalones rojos a juego con una camiseta plateada que tal vez su padre diría que es muy provocativo, tenía purpurina y sus cabellos en pico. Él estaba ahí, frente a él.

-Magnus…

-Pero miren quién ya llegó, sin el hielo –dijo él

Alec tragó saliva, su garganta se había quedado completamente seca desde que lo vio. Supo que estaba sonrojado o de mil colores, dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta él y lo abrazó –Oh… Magnus.

Sintió cómo él se tensó -¡Feliz Navidad también Alec! –dijo emotivo con una sonrisa honesta.

-Magnus, tenemos que hablar… hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar –Alec percibió el asombro en su ex –novio, no podía decirle que viajó al pasado para… -Max… ¿Dónde está Max?

-Alec, me acabas de ver hace dos horas cuándo fuiste por el hielo –interrumpió, Alec miró hacia el pasillo junto a su hermana Isabelle estaba él, igual a cómo lo recordaba su cabello café y sus ojos grises detrás de sus grandes anteojos. Alec soltó a Magnus y corrió hacia su hermano agachándose y lo abrazó.

-Estás bien… eres tú

-Claro que soy yo –dijo extrañado su hermano menor -¿Te encuentras bien?

Alec sintió que lloraría, pero se contuvo –Sí, solo que siento que tiene mucho que no te vi.

-¿Dónde está el hielo, Alec? –preguntó Isabelle. –Porque no lo veo por aquí

Magnus chasqueó los dedos –El hielo ya está en el comedor.

-No debes ayudarlo siempre para salir de sus problemas –bufó Isabelle –pero bueno, vamos con los demás qué solo esperamos por ti Alec

-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan tarde?

Los tres le miraron confundidos –Alec, son las nueve de la noche… tú saliste desde hace dos horas por el hielo –contestó Isabelle preocupada -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… yo, claro el hielo… hoy estamos –él sacó su celular de su bolsillo, era el día 24 de diciembre. –Vamos con los demás.

Ellos llegaron al salón principal, ahí estaban los Penhallow. Era la primera vez que disfrutaban una navidad junto a ellos. Se sintió aliviado al ver a Helen y Aline agarradas de la mano. Eso no había cambiado. Jace estaba sentado tomando vino al parecer, al verle sonrío y le saludó con una mano. Sus padres hablaban con los Penhallow. Alec caminó hacia su parabatai, quien vestía para la ocasión.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Alec

-Tienes tú ropa sucia, desgastada y tienes golpes –dijo Jace mirándole fijamente -¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Estoy bien Jace, estoy aquí solo debo cambiarme la ropa y vestirme para la ocasión.

-No tardes –advirtió Jace

-¿Va a venir Clary? –Se atrevió a preguntar -¿Jocelyn está bien no es así?

Jace miró hacia todos lados, le sostuvo del brazo –Vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

-¿Pregunté algo que no debería?

-¿Bebiste algo?

-¡Jace!

Jace frunció el labio y se detuvo cuando llegaron a las escaleras –Jocelyn…

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Jocelyn… ella fue asesinada

Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás -¿Asesinada?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Alec palideció –Pero ella y Luke, Luke… ellos…

-Fue la noche que murió mi padre

-Valentine… pero –Alec sacudió la cabeza –solo una vida –él se detuvo al recordar que él solo podía tomar una vida, él no fue ahí para salvar a la mamá de Clary

-Mientras todos en Idrys estábamos consternados con la noticia de Valentine muerto y escondido ahí. Cuando Catarina Loss le avisó por mensaje de fuego a Magnus que ella… en fin, Clary quiso pasar esta fecha con Luke y también está con Simon, yo estaré con la familia un rato y después iré a casa de Luke.

-Yo esto… me gustaría ir contigo –dijo él bajando la mirada –Jace tú sabes que no son hermanos, es decir no hablaste como…

-¿Acaso has perdido la memoria?

-Solo dime

Jace suspiró llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos –Cuando supimos que Jocelyn estaba muerta, que no pudimos salvar a nuestra "madre" por más que obtuvimos el libro blanco. Catarina dijo que podía hacernos la prueba mundana de ADN, así fue como descubrimos que no somos hermanos y por lo tanto no tengo sangre de demonio en mis venas, sino el verdadero hermano de Clary.

-¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, no lo hemos encontrado –contestó Jace -¿Esto se trata de alguna broma?

-Sebastian –dijo nervioso Alec mirando a su parabatai –Sebastian Verlac…

-¿Preguntas por mí cariño?

Alec miró hacia las escaleras, ahí de pie estaba Sebastian con su cabello negro y sus ojos penetrantes. Alec sacó una daga de su cinturón. Jace empezó a reírse. ¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿Por qué Jace se reía? Pero sobre todo… porque Sebastian le llamaba cariño.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hola buenas noches, esta historia se me ocurrió como especial navideño. Sé que pues ya terminó la época pero aun así la estoy subiendo. Espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios. _

* * *

><p>Pasado<p>

_Sebastian quedó atónito al verlo desaparecer por completo. No había rastro alguno de Alexander Lightwood. ¿Qué había pasado? Vio el cuerpo de su padre inerte en el piso. La puerta seguía abierta. Salió de la cabaña, el viento había desaparecido y todo con él. Sin dudarlo dos veces, regresó a la Casa de los Penhallow, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo. ¿Alexander Lightwood tendría ayuda de Magnus Bane? _

_Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver en la sala sentadas a Isabelle y Aline. Debía ser una trampa o una treta._

_-¿Dónde está tú hermano?_

_-Arriba –contestó Isabelle -¿Por qué?_

_Sebastian subió las escaleras. Alexander y Jace comparten habitación. Él abrió la puerta. Alec estaba leyendo un libro. Su arco estaba del escritorio. Le miró asombrado, había entrado y sin tocar. Ellos no eran los mejores amigos y sabía que no confiaba en él. Lucía limpio, tenía una camisa café desgastada, el suéter en la cabecera de la cama no tenía capucha y su cinturón de armas se encontraba lejos._

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_Lo más sorprendente era que su cabello estaba corto y hace unos minutos sus labios eran desgastados, estaba más delgado y ojeras debajo de sus ojos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Él cerró la puerta con seguro._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Podemos dejar atrás la farsa? Tú sabes quién soy –contestó él._

_-Por supuesto que lo sé –dijo cerrando su libro -¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_-Dime qué hiciste y cómo lo hiciste –él sacó su espada serafín, Alec se tensó y agarró su arco _

_-No sé de qué estás hablando_

_-¿Cómo desapareciste y llegaste aquí? ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?_

_Alec enarcó su ceja. Sebastian comprendió que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando –Sebastian me estás asustando, no sé de qué hablas… yo no he desaparecido _

_-¿Sebastian? ¿No recuerdas lo que acaba de ocurrir?_

_-Suelta esa espada –Alec se aclaró la garganta, él nunca era bueno con las palabras -sino quieres que empecemos una pelea aquí… jamás me has caído bien siempre luces queriendo tener la aprobación de todos, tienes aires de grandeza que debo admitir me recuerdas a Jace en algunas ocasiones y sobre todo siempre actúas como si lo supieras todo, como si nada te sorprendiera en absoluto –los ojos de Sebastian le miraron desconcertado –Pero en esto momentos, puedo decir que estás demente –Alec agarró una flecha -¿Bebiste? ¿Estás borracho?_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas lo que paso? –Alec le miró confundido, Sebastian volvió a guardar su espada y se acercó a él -¿Tú no has salido de la casa o eres un perfecto mentiroso?_

_-No he salido a ningún lado y no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo_

_-Eras tú… estoy seguro que…_

_-¿Acaso soñaste conmigo? –bufó Alec_

_-Eso parece –respondió él con una ligera sonrisa. Alec cruzó sus brazos. Sebastian le sostuvo de la barbilla. Es más alto que él por unos centímetros. No tenía la misma mirada, esa determinación, se había ido. ¿Acaso este chico es bipolar o que misterio oculta? ¿Le estaba engañando? No hablaba con esa furia contenida, tampoco le imponía como si supiera todo sobre él –Erraste en algo Alec…_

_-¿En qué erre?_

_-Es cierto que nada me sorprendía, que pensé que lo había visto todo… hasta que apareciste tú _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –Sebastian sabía que los planes habían cambiado, su padre muerto. Él ya no era más su soldado, ahora podría dirigir su propia batalla y su propio camino, jamás le gustaron las ideas de su padre, además le odiaba por dentro más de lo que podía odiarse a alguien. Ahora tenía un enigma más grande y estaba frente a sus ojos. Era bueno fingiendo, emociones y sentimientos. Descubriría que secreto hay detrás de Alexander Lightwood._

_-Todo lo he hecho para llamar tú atención –Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, siempre lo conseguía y esta vez no sería la excepción._

_-Deja de decir estupideces_

_-Me gustas, me gustas Alexander –él no supo que contestar. Jamás había estado en una situación así. ¿Qué significaba eso? Él deseaba hablar con Magnus, no le contestaba sus mensajes y además estaba el otro asunto Jace._

_-No estoy de broma –contestó cortante _

_-No lo estoy haciendo –Sebastian llevó sus labios a los suyos. Alec se tensó, fue un roce pequeño que parecía pedir permiso; pero él esquivo el beso –me gustas…_

* * *

><p><em>Época actual<em>

-Gané la apuesta, te dije que Alec se enojaría porque no le acompañaste a comprar el hielo.

-¿Qué? –reclamó Alec

-Volveré con los demás, te dejo con tú prometido –contestó Jace marchándose

-¡Jace, espera! –exclamó Alec atónito -¿Prometido? –él le miró desafiante con la daga aun en la mano. Sebastian caminó hacia él, llevando ambas manos a su cintura.

-¿Con quién te peleaste?

-¡¿Cómo que con quién?! ¡Contigo! –Alec se sentía molesto, debió matarlo… pero las cosas cambiaron, para los demás el verdadero Jonathan estaba desaparecido y no sabían quién era él en realidad.

Sebastian le quitó la daga con suavidad y se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero Alec lo rechazó dando dos pasos hacia atrás –Alec sabes que el jet lag me afecta, no es lo mismo estar aquí que en París… así que me quedé dormido.

-Número uno, no me toques –advirtió él –dos, vete de mí vista en estos momentos… -Alec enfadado propició un golpe, Sebastian logró detenerlo y lo abrazó

–Voy a compensarte más tarde…

-¡Deja está absurda farsa! –reclamó Alec –Tú y yo no somos nada, tú aborreces a los homosexuales… tú no eres –Sebastian le sujetó de los hombros preocupado. ¿Preocupado? Después sonrío.

-Si aborrezco a los que te miran, porque tú eres solo mío, solo a mí me perteneces –Alec le miró perplejo, Sebastian llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla –No creo que estés molesto por el hielo, estás molesto por algo más…

Alec no podía decirle que estaba molesto porque estaba vivo, ahora tenía engañado a todos y para variar, él era su prometido –Me encontré con una horda de demonios mientras fui por el hielo, no fue muy divertido -Tenía que descubrir cuáles eran sus planes, sobre todo descubrir los demás cambios que surgieron. Si Sebastian estaba ahí, era la razón para que los Penhallow pasen con ellos la Navidad.

Sebastian llevó sus labios hacia los suyos, pero él colocó su mejilla –Te acompañaré a que te cambies.

-Lamento interrumpirlos tortolos, Sebastian mi padre te busca –dijo Isabelle

-Te veo luego, cariño -Sebastian besó su mejilla. Alec cruzó sus brazos. Sebastian bajó de las escaleras, Alec quería vomitar… pero miró a su hermana.

-¿Puedes subir conmigo?

-Claro –dijo ella. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

-¿Papá habla mucho con Sebastian?

Isabelle empezó a reírse –Bromeas, lo ama… que él sea su yerno significa mucho para él.

-¿Acepta nuestra relación? ¿Cómo reaccionaron al saber que soy homosexual?

Isabelle se detuvo cuando ya estaban afuera de su habitación. Alec no quería lucir muy sospechoso pero necesitaba ponerse al corriente. Él abrió la puerta, había una maleta afuera del ropero. La mayoría de sus pertenencias no estaban.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alec? Estás actuando raro desde que llegaste.

-Cuando vine de…

-¿No eres feliz en París?

-¿París? –preguntó él atónito

Isabelle se sentó de su cama –Cuando falleció la tía de Sebastian… él pasa a hacerse cargo del Instituto, tú decidiste mudarte con él. –Alec se contuvo de responder –al principio me mensajeabas constantemente, pero estas últimas dos semanas ya no nos llamabas con tanta frecuencia y hoy que llegaste al medio día no lucías feliz ni tampoco enamorado como cuando te fuiste.

-Izzy… necesito que me guardes un secreto

-¿Aun amas a Magnus verdad? –Alec la miró y ella sonrío pícara –Lo vi cuando lo estabas abrazando, creo que hasta el propio Magnus se dio cuenta; sabes que lo que decidas…

-¿Puedes resumirme que ocurrió el día que murió Valentine? –Isabelle estiró sus piernas –Por favor.

-Muy bien, ese día tú amado prometido mandó un aviso a la Clave. Resulta que mientras daba un paseo le dio la impresión de ver a alguien extraño, lo siguió y llegó a aquella cabaña. Se enfrentó y combatió contra Valentine, hasta que lo mató –Alec quedó atónito –se convirtió en el héroe de los cazadores de sombras, ahora es el mejor de nuestros tiempos desbancando a Jace –Alec apretó su puño –parecía que le iban a hacer una estatua, después supimos que Jocelyn había fallecido; entre tanta conmoción… Sebastian anunció que ustedes estaban saliendo, nuestro padre se lo tomó tan bien… al igual que toda la Clave. Ya sabes el cónsul y el inquisidor adoran a tu prometido.

-¿Los instrumentos mortales?

-Estaban en la cabaña, ahora se encuentran bajo protección –contestó ella

-Hodge…

-Él sigue desaparecido –Isabelle bostezó -¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Magnus… él… -Alec tartamudeó, la puerta se abrió y era Max.

-Pregunta mamá si van a tardar mucho –Alec le miró, él fue por quién viajó al pasado y había funcionado, pero nada era de a gratis ahora estaba comprometido con un asesino.


	5. Capítulo 4

-Me cambiaré y enseguida bajo –contestó Alec. Isabelle y Max bajaron.

Alec se quitó su camisa, se vio en el espejo tenía el cabello diferente y también no habían ojeras, no lucía como recordaba. Jocelyn estaba muerta, seguramente Sebastian la mató, sabía que ella lo reconocería si lograba despertar. Ató cabos. No dejó ningún rastro. Pero… ¿qué planeaba? ¿Por qué ser su prometido? Alec recordó lo ocurrido para él hace unos momentos, matar a Valentine. Sebastian colocando la espada en su cuello, el viento y él desapareció. Él desapareció justo frente a los ojos de…

Alec fue hacia la maleta. Todo tenía sentido, Sebastian se acercó a él para vigilarlo, para saber qué había ocurrido. Su yo del pasado no luchó contra Valentine, tampoco sabía quién era en realidad. Él lo embaucó y lo sedujo. Alec agarró una estela y se trazó varias iratzes. Sebastian era más listo de que creyó. Él tenía que romper ese compromiso y sobre todo volver con Magnus. Isabelle dijo que desde hace dos semanas, él no se contactaba también que cuando llegó no lucía feliz o enamorado. ¿Había recordado algo? Sacó el amuleto de su pantalón, y lo guardó en una pequeña caja que tenía dos iniciales AS. Alec se erizó, agarró una camisa negra limpia y se la puso. Cuando salió del cuarto. Magnus estaba en el pasillo.

-Te estás dando a desear mucho.

-Magnus…

-Isabelle me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo

-Sí, solo que no creo que es el momento indicado y tampoco el lugar, puedo ir mañana a tú apartamento –Magnus se sorprendió –es urgente, necesito…

-Está bien, mañana entonces

-No –Alec le sostuvo de la muñeca –hablemos mejor…

-Los demás preguntarán por ti y tú prometido…

-Mi prometido es un asesino –contestó Alec enfadado, Magnus le miró atónito –por favor…

Los dos entraron a la habitación. Magnus cerró la puerta y vio las maletas al igual que la recámara. -¿Qué quieres decir con que Sebastian es un asesino?

-Él no es Sebastian Verlac –contestó Alec –en realidad es Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

Magnus le miró serio y se sentó en un pequeño espacio que encontró en la cama -¿Lo descubriste?

-Sé que sonará loco, pero eres el único a quién puedo decirle esto… sin que alguien crea que soy loco –Magnus le vio desesperado –yo… viajé al pasado –Magnus pestañeó, Alec suspiró y rascó su cabello –Max había muerto, Sebastian… mi prometido lo mató en Idrys y… tú y yo fuimos novios, viajamos por el mundo y yo arruiné nuestra relación.

-¿Qué clase de demonios combatiste?

-¡No estoy mintiendo! Puedes llevarme a la Ciudad del Silencio si deseas –contestó Alec

-Me decías que viajaste al pasado… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Santa Claus apareció frente a mí

Magnus sonrío -¿Santa Claus? ¿Con su traje rojo y su larga barba?

-No tenía cabello canoso y vestía de traje –Magnus notó la seriedad y sinceridad en él

-Estás hablando en serio, Santa Claus es una imagen icónica que creó la mercadotecnia Alec… San Nicolás si existió sin embargo

-Habló algo de un milagro cada navidad y me eligió a mí, dijo que yo merecía otra oportunidad

-Y te ofreció la oportunidad de viajar al pasado –añadió Magnus

-Sí, yo… podía elegir entre salvar a Max de la noche que murió, el día que las salvaguardas cayeron en Idrys o… el día que liberé a Camille

-¿Camille? ¿Camille Belcourt? –Preguntó Magnus

Alec mordió su labio –Te dije que lo estropeé, el chiste es que yo viajé a la noche que moría Max, tenía que evitarlo y salvar a todos de los cazadores oscuros y todo lo que había ocurrido, como que Valentine mató a Jace, Clary le pidió al Ángel Raziel que lo reviva, después Lilith para revivir a Jonathan… Sebastian a quién mató Jace esa noche, usó a Camille Belcourt y todos los sucesos que ocurrieron después…

-Alec los cambios temporales, tocar el pasado… eso…

-Lo sé, nada es gratis todo tiene una consecuencia. –Alec llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos mirando al suelo –yo pensé que podía tenerlo todo, que salvaría a Max y después… después… podría hablar contigo como estoy haciendo ahora

-¿No era más fácil pedirme disculpas?

-¡Lo hice! ¡Te pedí disculpas de mil maneras! ¡Por mensajes! ¡Por llamadas!

-¿Por qué terminamos?

-Magnus…

-Supongo que fue lo suficiente para que yo no quiera perdonarte y tú… hayas tenido que recurrir a cambiar el pasado, Alec quienquiera que te dijo –él fue hacia la caja y sacó el amuleto dándoselo –Santa Claus no existe Alec, esto es magia… este amuleto… fuiste engañado por un brujo.

-¿Un brujo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué ocurrió con Camille?

-Ella murió, bueno esto… Maureen Brown la asesinó –dijo confundido Alec

-Si tú cambiabas el pasado la revivías a ella también –Alec tragó saliva –quien te dio esto sabía que elegirías por Max, que pensarías tener todo… es malo ser avaro Alec… no puedes tener todo en esta vida

-Pero…

-Ahora Camille está viva y estoy seguro que el brujo que te dio esto se encontró contigo

-Sí… cuando yo…

-Entonces él sabía dónde encontrar a Camille, salvaste varias vidas pero se quitaron otras. El equilibrio de la vida y la muerte. Jocelyn murió y…

-Camille está viva ahora

-Una vez que un vampiro muere no revive –Magnus estiró sus brazos –Pues aquí está tu futuro Alec, lo que cambiaste… tienes de nuevo a Max y no me tienes a mí

-Magnus…

-Que tú me digas esto, no sé qué pensar –contestó Magnus molesto –con la muerte no se juega Alec, ni siquiera cuando yo perdí a alguien mortal acudí a alguien para cambiar el pasado. ¿Sabrías que todos acudirían a eso con tal de conservar a sus seres queridos?

-Magnus yo pensé…

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Estás comprometido con el héroe de los cazadores de sombras y no puedo ayudarte, está magia… este amuleto es muy poderoso. Alguien con grandes conocimientos lo hizo, los portales a otras dimensiones son una cosa, las líneas temporales son otras… trataré de averiguar que brujos pueden manejarlo, pero si logro ayudarte… todo volvería a la normalidad, cuando vuelvas a viajar al pasado no detendrías a Sebastian y dejarás a Max morir, al igual que… tú y yo terminaremos

-Creo que debí consultarlo con alguien antes de…

-Estabas deprimido y es normal que hayas querido una salida fácil a tus problemas, pero nada es fácil Alec.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

Magnus respiró desconsolado –Lo haré, pero si Sebastian es la persona que dices ser… debes tener cuidado, actuar como siempre lo has hecho sino deseas que él sospeche algo.

-Pero no he sido yo –quejó Alec –yo jamás…

Magnus caminó hacia él –Tú yo alterno de este espacio temporal lo hizo, así que no puedes comportarte con él de manera opuesta.

-Pero yo no puedo, yo solo te he besado a ti –Alec estaba completamente rojo –solo he estado en tus brazos Magnus, no deseo estar con otro hombre que no seas tú

Magnus sonrío y después besó sus labios. Alec cerró sus ojos al contacto, esperó tanto por ese momento por ese roce, por ese sabor, por todo lo que tiene que ver con Magnus. Él llevó su mano hacia su nuca y la otra a su cintura. Alec lo amaba, no había dejado de hacerlo y ahora él le ayudaría.

-No creo que debamos tardar mucho –dijo Magnus besando su mejilla –no sé qué hiciste para que yo termine contigo, pero… me conmueve tú amor hacia a mí

-Te amo Magnus, siempre lo haré –respondió él.

-Muy bien, entonces bajemos antes que el cazador estrella venga por ti y quiera mi cuello –contestó Magnus. Los dos salieron de la habitación. Alec se sintió aliviado en realidad, a lo mejor fue engañado, pero esa navidad estaría con Max y su familia aunque solo fuera temporal; pero sobre todo el amor de Magnus seguía ahí. Ahora solo tenía que fingir ser pareja de su enemigo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Sebastian hablaba con Jace como si fueran los mejores amigos. Alec recordó cuando Clary dijo sobre la unión entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía fingir ser novio de alguien a quién odiaba? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a los ojos? Su sorpresa más grande fue cuando en su dedo vio que tenía el anillo de los Verlac. Sebastian tenía el suyo. Magnus fue hacia dónde estaba Isabelle.

-¿Alec por qué tardaste tanto? –le preguntó su mamá.

Alec dio un leve suspiro y caminó hacia dónde estaba –Lo siento yo, no me sentía muy bien… pero ya estoy mejor.

-Ahora pasemos a la cena. –dijo Robert.

Jace le entregó una copa de champagne -¿Se te pasó el coraje?

-Yo… esto

-Tus padres dicen que la próxima navidad la celebraremos en París –le dijo Sebastian llevando su mano alrededor de su cintura, Alec le miró, quería golpearle un golpe en la cara pero se contuvo -¿Qué opinas?

Alec dirigió su mirada hacia Magnus, Sebastian se percató y Alec que él lo hizo –Con que yo esté con mi familia no me importa dónde sea.

Jace le dio dos palmadas en la espalda –No, aun no te ha perdonado. Alec es ligeramente rencoroso.

-Lo sé –dijo Sebastian –pero le compensaré más tarde –él le dio un beso en el cuello.

-No frente a los niños –Helen se había acercado junto con Aline.

-¿Pensé que estarías en Los Ángeles con tú familia? –expresó Alec

-Ahí celebraremos el año nuevo –contestó Aline –deberían venir ustedes también.

-Alec quiere estar con su familia y yo dónde él esté –Sebastian lo abrazó, Alec dibujó una sonrisa falsa.

-Cenemos que no quiero llegar tarde a ver a Clary, aunque Magnus me llevará por un portal –dijo Jace retirándose. Las dos chicas le siguieron.

-¿Sigues así por nuestra discusión de anoche?

Alec enarcó la ceja –Sí –era más sencillo si ellos estaban peleados, no tenía que fingir mucho.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para compensarte? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me perdones? –Alec se asombró por su comportamiento. ¿Realmente quería que le perdone?

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, soluciónalo –Alec se soltó del abrazo, yéndose hacia la mesa con los demás. Fue hacia Max, le abrazó y revolvió su cabello. Si podía estar con él lo disfrutaría al máximo.

La cena fue tranquila y amena, después de ésta su padre les permitió ir a casa de Luke. Alec se arrepintió de ir, no tenía la valentía para ver a Clary ni a Luke a los ojos. Lamentaba la muerte de Jocelyn; así que prefirió quedarse en el Instituto.

Fue a la biblioteca, se escondía de Sebastian. Su sola presencia le enfermaba. Además no quería quedarse con la duda, él había escuchado sobre Santa Claus antes. Más tarde la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba él vestido con ropa cómoda y desarmado –Lo lamento, debí dejar que fueras conmigo a enfrentar a esos demonios pero no quería ponerte en peligro

-No soy débil, sé defenderme

-Lo sé, lo mismo me dijiste anoche –Alec se asombró. ¿Él le había dicho eso? –pero la otra vez por poco caías de ese precipicio y verte en peligro, no lo soporté

Sebastian se acercó y puso su barbilla en su hombro, él estaba detrás de él y le abrazó. Alec quería golpearle, gritarle que le suelte –Te amo, Alec…

-¿Qué? –preguntó, se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y mordió su labio.

-Te amo, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos… eres todo para mí

Alec bajó la mirada. ¿Qué debía responder? Él no lo amaba, no sentía ni el más mínimo afecto por él.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo… llévame contigo la próxima vez –Sebastian le giró, Alec no quería mirarle; no deseaba hacerlo. Él le sostuvo la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Alec se percató de su oscuridad en ellos, pero también había algo diferente al momento en que lucharon. Debía ser un error.

-¿Me dejarás besarte?

¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Por ninguna circunstancia permitiré que me beses! Alec optó por besar su mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-25 de diciembre –contestó él

Sebastian besó su mejilla junto a una orilla de su labio. Alec se erizó, quería vomitar, correr, golpearlo, todo en una sola vez. Pero más rápido de lo que imaginó, Sebastian ya estaba besándolo, por instinto llevó sus manos al pecho de éste intentando zafarse; el beso era dominante, él no quería responderle… no podía. Sintió toda la tensión en su espalda y su cuerpo; al parecer su prometido también porque llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda acariciándolo con sus manos frías y callosas. Magnus no tenía ningún rastro de pelea en él, su piel era suave. Magnus. Él solo lo amaba a él, solo se entregó a él y no quería que eso cambie. El contacto era demasiado, el beso de Sebastian fue cambiando de curso ya no era dominante, era cálido, succionaba sus labios y él seguía resistiéndose. Lo separó sin querer parecer grosero.

-Sebastian…

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas bonito? –sus ojos rogaban y estaban confundidos –Perdóname por solo querer protegerte.

_No puedo perdonarte, mataste a mí hermano y todo el daño que has ocasionado… eso fue en mi pasado y tú no has hecho eso en este espacio temporal; pero… estoy seguro que mataste a Jocelyn también a la tía de Sebastian Verlac. _Alec llevó su mano a su mejilla –Está bien, te perdono.

Alec no entendía que sucedía, pero esa sonrisa en el rostro parecía sincera –Estoy cansado, quiero ir a dormir.

-Vayamos a descansar –respondió Sebastian agarrando su mano derecha y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos. Alec quería entender, pero nada tenía sentido ya. Ambos subieron las escaleras. Sebastian se cambió la ropa como si no hubiera ningún problema. Alec no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se dejó en un bóxer de figuras de pingüinos, que le hizo sonreír. ¿Este era el chico al que todos temían? ¿El gran asesino?

-Vuelves a lucir normal

-¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrado

-¿Dormirás con tú ropa puesta?

Alec recordó que con Magnus también dormía en ropa interior, pero este no era Magnus. Sebastian fue hacia el baño, Alec vio unas marcas en su espalda, se puso de pie enseguida. Latigazos, demasiados parejos para ser error. Él era un ser humano después de todo, crecido y educado por Valentine. Jace no tenía marcas como esa, sufrió con su padre cuando no volvió a llorar. Pero Sebastian estuvo con él toda su vida. Alec tragó saliva. Fue al baño, donde Sebastian se lava los dientes. Él le entregó su cepillo. Alec tosió, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los pantalones dejándose en su camisa y los bóxers nada más. Demasiado hacia estando cerca de él. Agarró un vaso llenándolo de agua. Sebastian le observaba. Él fue el primero en salir. Alec se vio en el espejo. No haría nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

Alec salió del baño, Sebastian ya estaba recostado en la cama. Con las almohadas acomodadas y dejándole su espacio junto a él. Alec caminó despacio y primero se sentó.

-Lamento que sea la primera navidad que pasas sin tú tía

Sebastian le miró asombrado –Lo sé, pero tú eres mi familia ahora, recuerdas –él acarició su mano –hay algo diferente en ti, pequeños detalles…

-¿Detalles?

Sebastian hizo su cabello hacia atrás –Siempre compartimos el mismo vaso cuando nos lavamos los dientes, hoy agarraste otro. Te has dejado la camisa puesta y… está el brujo

-Eres demasiado observador, cariño –dijo él sarcástico –el vaso que agarré es el que siempre usé en el instituto. El color azul, lo agarré inconscientemente; dos si me he dejado la camisa puesta es porque… tengo frío es invierno –Sebastian sonrío –y respecto a Magnus, es mi amigo…

-Si tienes frío –Sebastian le abrazó, rodeándolo con su cuerpo –yo puedo calentarte más rápido que tú camisa.

-¿Así…?

-Sí –respondió él besándole detrás de la oreja y después apagó la lámpara. Alec les cubrió con las colchas y la sábana. La cercanía era demasiada, pensó que no dormiría nada esa noche. Pero Sebastian empezó a tararear una canción y más rápido de lo que imaginó, empezó a soñar.

_-¿Qué significa?_

_-Te amo, pero eso no cambia nada_

_Él vio a Magnus marcharse en la oscuridad, soltó su luz mágica y empezó a correr detrás de él -¡Magnus, espera! ¡Magnus! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!_

-¡Magnus! –Alec abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando. Fue una pesadilla. El Magnus de este espacio temporal le apoyaría, pero cuando vuelva a su realidad seguirían separados.

-¿Alec? –él sintió que le sacudieron y junto a él estaba Sebastian -¿Qué ocurre estás bien?

-Sebastian…

-Sí soy yo –contestó él preocupado -¿Tuviste un sueño? ¿Fue una pesadilla?

-Sí… yo –Alec no sabía cómo explicarle, ni siquiera que decir

Sebastian encendió la lámpara de noche –¿Soñaste con Magnus Bane?

¿Acaso debía arriesgarse? ¿Matarlo? Si lo mataba, entonces podía conservar a Max y también al Magnus de este tiempo, no volvería al espacio temporal donde se quedaría sin él. Estaba siendo avaro de nuevo, queriendo tener todo.

-Solo quiero seguir durmiendo

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? –reclamó enfadado

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Para empezar!

Alec vio el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana. Él se puso de pie, llevó su mano a su cabello –Tú no me amas Sebastian, ¿Por qué me quieres de tú prometido?

-Alec… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Los dos sabemos que es verdad, tú no puedes amarme… me odias y esta farsa

-¿Farsa? –Sebastian se levantó también de la cama -¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Yo no soy el Alec que alguna vez te amo, no soy…

Sebastian sonrío –Alec eres tú… ¿Quién se supone que eres?

-Soy el Alec que asesinó a Valentine, tú padre –Sebastian le miró atónito, Alec mordió su labio y abrió la ventana. Se sentía ofuscado, no debió hablar… pero, no podía fingir… él amaba a Magnus más de lo que pensaba.

-Tú… tú me dijiste que ese no fuiste tú –la voz de Sebastian era entrecortada, pero sus ojos ya no mostraban cariño hacia él –tú me dijiste que…

-Jonathan, yo hice esto… esa noche tú asesinarías a Max y tenía que detenerte –Alec caminó hacia él –si vas a matarme a mí hazlo de una vez.

-¿Tú intención fue matarme a mí?

-Lo sé, pero pensé que si también mataba a tú padre… nadie me dijo que solo podía tomar una vida, por eso no pude matarte

-¿Lo qué hubo entre nosotros fue una mentira?

-Sebastian o Jonathan, quien quiera que seas… ¿Tú realmente te interesaste en mí?

-Yo estoy interesado en el Alec que no eres tú, en el que me enamoró.

-¿Yo te enamoré? –preguntó Alec atónito –Pero yo amaba a Magnus, siempre lo he amado

-Tú querías a Magnus, pensabas que estabas enamorado de Jace… hablaste conmigo sobre todas esas cosas, me compartiste tus miedos y yo los míos

-Pero me engañaste, diciéndome que eras Sebastian Verlac al igual que a los demás –reclamó Alec.

-Si decía quién soy en realidad, el hijo de Valentine. Me verían como una amenaza por solo serlo. Tú me liberaste, yo dejé de ser un soldado de mi padre

-¿Qué?

-Yo ya no tenía que seguir órdenes de nadie, tenía pensado convertirme en gobernante por lo que ocurrió me acerqué a ti con la intención de averiguarlo; pero… me enamoré de ti y ahora todo fue una mentira.


	7. Capítulo 6

Alec bajó los hombros -¿Ya no piensas quemar el mundo? ¿Tampoco tener ese ejército de cazadores oscuros?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué sucedió hace dos semanas? –Alec se aclaró la garganta –Isabelle me dijo que… yo empecé a comportarme raro después de eso.

-Fue cuando ibas a caer por ese precipicio, estuviste a punto de morir –dijo Sebastian bajando la mirada -¿Qué ocurrió con el Alec que amo y me ama? ¿Va a volver?

-¿Mataste a Jocelyn y a la tía de Sebastian Verlac?

Sebastian sonrío –Yo estaba en Idrys con la situación de Valentine, cuando se recibió el mensaje de fuego. No maté a Jocelyn Fairchild.

-¿Y tú tía?

-Yo también estaba en Idrys cuando eso ocurrió, ¿Por qué las mataría?

-Para que nadie descubra quien eres en realidad –contestó Alec.

-No se me había ocurrido, pero no, no fui yo Alec –por una extraña razón confío en su respuesta.

-Entonces alguien más está detrás de todo esto –dijo Alec confundido –debemos hablar con Magnus.

-¿Quieres ir a despertarlo a las 3:30 a.m.? –preguntó Sebastian molesto –Por su puesto tú lo amas a él ahora, ¿no?

-Siempre he amado a Magnus –Alec permanecía de pie junto a la pared -¿Por qué no luces incrédulo a mis respuestas?

-Porque el hombre que yo amo, sabe que yo soy el hijo de Valentine y tú dijiste que también te engañé –él miraba sus manos –además te lo dije los detalles, nosotros peleamos sobre todo porque tú siempre eres sobreprotector y cuando empezamos a salir a las rondas juntos en París… querías hacer lo mismo que cuando patrullabas con Jace e Izzy –Alec mordió su labio, entendía a donde se dirigía la plática –pero no soy como ellos cuando combato, no soy descuidado y siempre terminó protegiéndote porque tú estás más pendiente que no me lastimen a mí –su voz era nostálgica –en el Instituto entrenamos juntos, pasamos de hecho las 24 horas del día… leemos, en fin sé todas tus manías y obviamente tú las mías.

-Nosotros vivimos solos en el Instituto –le interrumpió Alec

-Sí, somos nosotros juntos a todos lados siempre… tus miradas en la cena fueron diferentes; y nuestra discusión de anoche. Fue porque salí por un reporte que nos llegó de la manada de hombres lobo y hace unas horas tú viniste… bueno Alec vino a pedirme que lo acompañe a comprar hielo, pero te respondí que le dijeras a Jace porque yo tenía sueño y… -su voz se entrecortó.

-¿Y?

-me dijiste que no había problema, de saber que era el último momento que yo estaría con…

-Sebastian…

Él caminó hacia él –Quiero al hombre que amo de regreso, yo lo necesito –Alec vio la desesperación en su mirada.

-Lo lamento… en verdad… tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto, solo esperemos… -él no sabía que otra cosa más decir, todo se había salido de control –Entonces… yo sé quién eres en realidad.

-¿Tú vienes de otro espacio temporal? ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-Yo no sé si… -él no deseaba hablar de más, aunque ya lo había dicho todo -¿Cómo nos enamoramos?

-¿Serviría de algo ahora?

-Tienes razón, bueno entonces te platicaré como terminé en este gran lío –Alec llevó sus manos a sus brazos, una fuerte corriente de aire entró. Sebastian cerró la ventana.

-Sí tenías frío, ¿por qué abriste la ventana?

Alec reconoció su tono sarcástico y fue a la cama para sentarse –Hablemos…

Sebastian se sentó del otro extremo de la cama. Alec notó que hoy no buscaba cercanía como las veces anteriores y también que lucía decaído. Pero bueno, algunas veces la verdad es tú mejor aliado así que ahí le resumió lo que realmente ocurrió cuando cayeron las salvaguardas hasta la aparición de Santa Claus.

-Magnus dice que fue un brujo

-Santa Claus es un brujo, tiene un nombre que recordaré en un momento –Alec se asombró por su serenidad –por eso es inmortal su historia, Alexander, lo lamento te llamaré así no puedo llamarte igual que…

-Lo entiendo –aclaró él.

-En fin, Santa Claus es el término mundano que le pusieron. Obviamente sus creencias fueron transformándose con el paso del tiempo San Nicolás, Papá Noel, en fin en varios países son diferentes pero… haz a un lado los renos y la entrega de regalos. Sabes bien que con un chasquido de dedos los regalos ya estarían ahí en segundos. Los duendes y la tienda de Santa, todo eso es una completa fantasía. Al final todo converge en un solo punto.

-¿Cuál? –Alec abrazaba sus propias rodillas cubierto con una manta.

-La bondad y milagros, cada navidad ofrece diversos regalos especiales. Tal como el que te dio a ti

-Pero Magnus dice, que Camille está detrás de todo esto

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo un complot contra él? –Alec enarcó una ceja, Sebastian bostezo –Mira, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no estoy involucrado en estas cosas pero creo que puedo averiguar dónde está.

-¿Qué haremos después de encontrarlo?

-Yo le pediré que me regrese a Alec y tú… no sé qué decidirás –él se acostó.

-¿Qué? –Alec le quitó la almohada que se puso en la cabeza –Pero fue mi deseo, fue mi regalo no el tuyo

-Ahora yo quiero el mío y si no te molesta, deseo seguir durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿No irás a averiguar su ubicación? –reclamó Alec

Sebastian le miró a los ojos -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tienes que ser igual que él?

-¿Será por qué soy yo? –Alec bajó la mirada después que contestó –Tienes razón durmamos y mañana hablaremos con Magnus, él nos ayudará y buscaremos una solución para los dos.

-Que divertido –contestó sarcástico y apagó la luz de su lámpara de noche. Alec le observó, ya no le abrazó como hace rato y ahora ponía su distancia. Era lo mejor. Él se acostó y cerró sus ojos. Todo daba vueltas para él, las respuestas de Sebastian y también Magnus. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?

* * *

><p><em>****Inicia Flash back****<em>

_Alec llegó corriendo en compañía de Jace a la dirección que les dio la Clave. Ahí estaba el Cónsul Malachi y también el Inquisidor Aldertree. Había señales de pelea, la puerta rota. Los grupos de nefilims revisaban todo el lugar. El hermano Enoch estaba con Sebastian Verlac y Patrick Penhallow. _

_Jace fue hacia la sala, donde estaba el cadáver de Valentine. Alec observó la mirada de dolor de su parabatai, a pesar de querer esconderlo detrás de su armadura. No pudo evitar mirar hacia Sebastian, tenía unas ligeras heridas. Su padre bajó las escaleras._

_-Así suceden estas cosas, en cuestión de segundos se destrozan grandes planes –dijo el Inquisidor Aldertree –Sino fuera por Sebastian Verlac_

_-¿No les parece un poco extraño? ¿Por qué no notificó o pidió ayuda? –preguntó Jace._

_-¿Tú lo hubieras hecho? –cuestionó el Inquisidor serio –Por supuesto que no, de la misma manera que engañaste a Imogen… lo dejarías libre, en cambio ese hombre que ves ahí lo mató._

_Jace iba a responder algo, pero Alec le sostuvo del hombro –No hagas una locura, por favor… -habló bajó_

_-Vayamos a saludar a nuestro héroe –le dijo el Cónsul al Inquisidor._

_Jace cruzó sus brazos -¿Tú le crees?_

_Alec miraba la escena en silencio, el cuerpo de Valentine estaba cerca de las escaleras había signos de pelea, huellas en la entrada, todo parecía una historia creíble –Es posible._

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-¿Por qué estás molesto Jace? –Él giró para ver a su parabatai -¿Por qué Sebastian lo mató y no lo hiciste tú?... O… ¿Por qué tú padre está muerto?_

_Jace le sujetó del brazo y lo sacó de la cabaña llevándolo hacia un árbol cercano -¿De qué se trata esto Alec?_

_-Vamos Jace, alguien se ha llevado el crédito y tú no_

_-Sí estoy molesto porque mi padre está muerto, porque ese hombre experimentó conmigo y con Clary, tengo sangre de demonio en mis venas Alec –él quedó atónito -¿Cómo crees que me siento después de saberlo?_

_-Jace… -Isabelle y Clary no tardaron en llegar._

_-Yo debí matarlo por eso –él fue hacia ambas chicas. Alec llevó su mano a su cabello. Él no sabía sobre ese experimento, pero sí que Jace no debía estarse sintiendo nada bien._

_-¿Estás bien? –él brincó del susto viendo que se trataba de Sebastian._

_"__Creo que eso debía preguntarte yo a ti, luchaste contra el criminal más buscado", eso es lo que diría Jace en esos momento, pero él… era el mismo –No, el padre de mi parabatai acaba de morir… él no está bien y yo tampoco._

_-Claro, Jace –ambos miraron hacia el rubio obligando a Clary a no entrar a la cabaña._

_-¿Cómo lo mataste?_

_-Con mi daga –contestó él, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás –Pensé que tal vez me dirías quieres que te ayude a trazar tus iratzes_

_-No se ve que necesites unas –dijo en seco él _

_Sebastian sonrío -¿Por qué no me preguntas si quiero algo de cenar?_

_Alec desorbitado, recordó su recién declaración. Aline llegó acompañada de Helen, la primera fue directa a abrazar a su primo._

_-¡Por el ángel, estás bien!_

_Helen vio a Alec y sonrío, él enarcó una ceja. Ella se acercó susurrándole al oído –No te preocupes, guardaré su secreto._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Idiota –Aline le dio una patada en el tobillo -¡La próxima vez que salgas a cazar criminales avísame!_

_-Aline tú primo está bien, vamos a darle privacidad todos deben estarlo atormentando _

_-No, yo mejor los dejo a ustedes –tartamudeo Alec nervioso –debo irme._

_-Espera, hablemos un momento –expresó Sebastian, Alec observó a las chicas y después le siguió. __Alec jugaba con sus dedos._

_-¿Qué quieres hablar?_

_-Sobre lo que te dije en tu cuarto_

_-Te dije que no estoy para tus bromas –contestó cortante Alec_

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que no es una broma?_

_Alec bufó –Debo irme –Sebastian le sostuvo su antebrazo con la mano derecha y con la otra de la cintura acercándolo hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Alec abrió los ojos como plato por la impresión. Sebastian le estaba besando frente a todos los cazadores de sombras presentes ahí esa noche, era acogedor e involuntariamente llevó su mano hacia su pecho para separarlo. No correspondía al beso, sus labios eran acariciados erizándolo. Él logró hacerlo a un lado -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-Pero vaya, vaya eso sí que se lo tenían bien escondido –dijo Aline con una sonrisa pícara._

_Alec palideció, al igual que al ver la mirada estupefacta de su hermana. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo._

_Fin del flashback._


	8. Capítulo 7

_Pasado_

_-¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata todo este plan? –Sebastian sonrío y vio al Cónsul Malachi junto a él -¿Ahora eres homosexual y por eso mataste a tú padre?_

_-Señor Cónsul,__me subestima_

_-¿Entonces de qué se trata todo esto? –ambos están en la oficina de éste en el Gard –Te darán un premio de honor por el Inquisidor, pero no será para ti sino para Sebastian Verlac._

_-Algo patético –él se sentó y se quitó su chaqueta -¿Qué sabe sobre los espacios temporales?_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con? –El Cónsul quedó pensativo y después también se sentó frente al hijo de Valentine -¿Alguien mató a tú padre?_

_-Sí, Alexander Lightwood –reveló él subiendo sus pies al escritorio –pero no fue este Alexander, sino otro… era completamente diferente __física y emocionalmente, pensé que a lo mejor sería bipolar, pero él no miente… no fue_

_-¿Por eso lo estás cortejando? –bufó el Cónsul –Eres más brillante de lo que creí._

_-Lo sé, había escuchado sobre los espacios temporales que pueden ser alterados… mi padre me contó pero es difícil encontrar a quién puede hacerlo_

_-Al parecer el hijo de Robert lo hizo_

_-Exacto –Sebastian le miró sombrío –Si vino de otro espacio temporal, llegará el momento en que ese Alexander llegue al nuestro._

_-¿Piensas fingir todo este tiempo ser homosexual?_

_-Necesito saber cómo lo hizo, también hay algo que quiero cambiar del pasado y si acostarme con un hombre es la única manera en que yo pueda conseguirlo, lo haré_

_-Pero no eres Sebastian Verlac, su tía en París y… _

_-Me encargaré de ella, al igual que de Jocelyn Fairchild –respondió Sebastian poniéndose de pie y fue hacia la ventana abriéndola. Ahí estaba Hugo –Manda el mensaje, necesito dos cadáveres lo antes posible una está en París y otra en Nueva York._

_El ave salió volando. Malachi observó a Sebastian, diferente a su padre. Sus ojos llenos de odio y no se imaginaba que es lo que deseaba cambiar del pasado -¿Piensas salvar a Valentine?_

_-Necesito ver a su prisionero Hodge…_

_Alguien golpeó a la puerta –Adelante –dijo el Cónsul._

_Aline estaba ahí con una ligera sonrisa –Querido héroe, mi madre está buscándote… sé que a lo mejor hagan una estatua para ti __por ahí, pero ven con tú familia._

_-Gracias Cónsul –él se marchó en compañía de Aline Penhallow._

* * *

><p>Época Actual.<p>

Sebastian giró hacia la izquierda y vio que Alexander dormía, él se acercó acariciando su rostro –Pensé que jamás llegaría este día, por fin voy a poder cambiar el pasado –llevó sus dedos a los labios de su prometido –debo decir que fue divertido… después de todo me gustaste en realidad, que no recuerdes nada de este espacio temporal me da mucha ventaja sobre ti…

Él hizo a un lado las colchas, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia el ropero agarrando un celular, marcó un número y lo colocó en su oreja.

-Hodge, frente a mí está el asesino de mi padre.

_-¿Sigues con tú plan de cambiar el pasado? ¿Pensé que después de que Alec descubrió todo cederías?_

-No voy a ceder, este Alec… no recuerda nada sobre lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas y tampoco nuestra discusión de anoche… tenemos que encontrar a Santa Claus.

_-¿Él es el brujo que maneja los espacios temporales?_

-Envía a Hugo a localizarlo, debemos hallarlo primero… -él miró hacia la cama –Magnus Bane está ayudándolo. Con horas de ventaja, podemos hacer muchas cosas.

Sebastian terminó la llamada y apagó el celular levantándolo en una gabardina, después volvió a la cama. Alec está acostado del otro extremo de la cama, en la misma posición habitual. La realidad es que ellos habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos y le gustó sentirse acompañado por él, pero sobre todo amado. Sebastian se subió a la cama, acostándose junto a él en posición de cuchara y lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que cambiaré el pasado y cuando lo haga, volveré a estar contigo… volveremos a enamorarnos –él le besó del hombro.

Para su sorpresa, Alec llevó su mano alrededor de él. A lo mejor fue inconscientemente. Ellos acostumbraban a dormir así. Sebastian volvió a tararear la canción, la misma que Alec le cantaba cuando tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_Mientras tanto en la Casa de Ragnor Fell, Magnus escéptico está sentado del sillón -¿Estás diciendo que Valentine está muerto?_

_-Sí –contestó Clary –Sebastian lo mató._

_-¿El chico que vino contigo aquí? –preguntó asombrado_

_-Ese mismo –dijo molesto Jace –pero hay algo que no entiendo, Valentine se ha mantenido oculto todo este tiempo sin poder ser localizado y ese chico de la nada lo encuentra_

_-Son esos misterios de la vida _

_-Aquí está el libro blanco –Clary se lo entregó -¿Puedes salvar a mi madre?_

_-Te di mi palabra, ¿no es así? –él les miró –Supongo que aquí es donde debo ser quién te diga que ahora eres el hombre de la casa y debes proteger a tu madre y tu hermana._

_-No necesito eso de ti, pero bueno… ¿Piensas ir a ver a Alec?_

_-¿Por qué debo verlo? –Magnus revisaba el libro –Es más maravilloso de lo que imaginé._

_-Tal vez porque Sebastian Verlac lo besó frente a todos los cazadores de sombras y él anda desaparecido_

_-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Magnus soltando el libro, y éste cayó al suelo -¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico que asesinó a Valentine?_

_-Sí, ese mismo –contestó Clary_

_-Pero…_

_-No lucía gay para mí –interrumpió Clary –lo veía como un casanova pero…_

_-¿Acaso intento seducirte? –reclamó Jace_

_-Rastrearé a Alec y lo encontraré –dijo Magnus –Alec solo está enamorado de un chico –Jace sacudió su cabeza._

_-Él piensa que me ama, pero no es así…_

_-¿Cómo le harás cambiar de parecer? _

* * *

><p>Época actual<p>

Alec despertó, se sentía protegido y sus manos estaban entrelazadas con otras –Magnus… -él miró hacia las manos, eran de piel clara y los vellos rubios. Alec se tensó, miró hacia atrás. Sebastian le abrazaba. Su corazón empezó a inquietarse. Alec lo soltó y lo hizo a un lado inmediatamente.

-Auch… -quejó Sebastian.

-¿Cómo terminamos en esa posición?

-Supongo que nos movimos, mientras dormíamos –respondió somnoliento –Aún son las siete –lo llevó hacia él abrazándolo –ven, vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato más.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –reclamó Alec empujándolo –Sebastian…

Él abrió los ojos y le miró -¿Qué es lo que te pasa amor?

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos en la madrugada? –Alec se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia la maleta por unos vaqueros.

-¿No fue una pesadilla?

-No, no lo es –respondió Alec –yo no soy tu prometido, pensé que lo habías aceptado…

Sebastian se acostó boca arriba –Creo que quise pensar que fue una pesadilla –dijo malhumorado.

-Lo lamento, realmente lo hago… sé que no tienes nada que ver con esto

-¿Me crees? –le preguntó asombrado

Alec tragó saliva, Sebastian realmente era atractivo. No podía pensar en eso solo por ver sus pectorales y su abdomen bien marcado –Sí, creo que no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de Jocelyn y también de la tía de Sebastian… al parecer, fui algo de ayuda después de todo.

-Creo que el brujo aún está dormido

-No conoces a Magnus, cuando se trata de mí… es capaz de no dormir con tal de averiguar algo –Alec empezó a vestirse.

-Sabes todo sobre él, pero no sobre mí

-Es que yo no puedo creer como es que empecé a andar contigo, no tiene lógica. Yo en esos momentos no deseaba que nadie sepa que yo era homosexual… ni siquiera estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Magnus… hasta que él me dijo que me amaba en el ataque cuando se desactivaron las salvaguardas…

Alec miró a Sebastian, quién le prestaba atención –Yo lo estropeé, lo hice de nuevo… evitando que desactives las salvaguardas y mates a Max, ya no me encontré con Magnus… él no me dijo que me amaba, yo no pude saberlo…

-Parece que sí, no pensaste en las consecuencias Alexander –Él llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró –Ahora estás en la situación, donde quieres recuperar a un amor que existió en otro espacio temporal. Tienes a Max, ¿por qué simplemente no te quedas aquí?

-Iré a desayunar, vístete y cuando bajes visitaremos a Magnus… mientras más rápido termine esto, mucho mejor

Alec salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, golpeó su cabeza en ésta -¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?


	9. Capítulo 8

_Pasado_

_Alec estaba sentado en el techo de la casa veraniega de los Lightwood, ellos habían perdido esas propiedades como castigo de sus padres por ser parte del Círculo. Sin embargo, nadie vive ahí. Vio un caballo llegar, con un jinete. Para su sorpresa, Sebastian estaba ahí. Alec no deseaba verlo. Sebastian amarró al caballo junto a un árbol. Después de un solo saltó llegó dónde él estaba._

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?_

_-Me imaginé que no querías ser hallado, pero por otro lado querías estar en un lugar familiar –él se sentó a una corta distancia de separación –¿tú recuerdas esta casa?_

_-Sebastian… es ilógico que yo te guste._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No soy el tipo de chico que le gusta a los demás –Alec bajó su mirada observando sus manos –además soy un completo desastre… ni siquiera sé…_

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras –Alec miró su sonrisa y no pudo evitar ruborizarse._

_-Acabas de asesinar a Valentine, estoy seguro que cualquier chica deseará salir contigo y tú estás detrás de mí… _

_-Te he dicho que me gustas, en realidad desde que te conocí en casa de mis tíos… hubo algo_

_-No hubo nada –interrumpió Alec –nadie sabía que soy homosexual y ahora tú lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos, besándome_

_-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? –Alec mordió su labio, el viento soplaba. Sebastian se acercó más -¿Entonces no te fue indiferente mi beso?_

_-Sebastian… yo…_

_Él le sujetó de su barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron –Si me dices que te fue indiferente y que no tengo ninguna posibilidad a tu lado, bajaré de este tejado y me iré… no volveré a decirte que me gustas, estoy igual de asustado que tú… todo ese tiempo,ocultando mi verdadero yo de los demás… pero ya no quiero hacer lo mismo, no me importan las consecuencias… si me dices que me vaya, lo haré _

_-Yo –Alec bajó la mirada –esto, no sé_

_-Haré lo que me pidas Alec_

_Alec se sonrojó completamente, no había estado en una situación tan directa. Magnus es lindo con él y también atento, le gusta. Pero también está Jace, quién jamás aceptará sus sentimientos y además es su parabatai. Y ahora éste hombre diciéndole que le gusta. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?_

_-Tú silencio me hace pensar muchas cosas_

_-Es que…_

_Sebastian se acercó más hasta que sus rostros estaban completamente cerca, podía sentir su respiración y también a su corazón a punto de salir de su lugar. Él jugó con su nariz, llevó su mano a su espalda subiéndola poco a poco –Si me pides que me detenga lo haré._

_"__Détente por favor" Alec pensó más no pudo decirlo, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia de su mano recorriendo su espalda y la otra en su nuca, el aire caliente que exhalaba y todo alrededor, el movimiento de los árboles, el sonido del río. Sebastian rozó sus labios primero, hasta que el beso dio inicio, húmedo y lleno de una sensación ¿cómoda? Sus labios se amoldaban bien, esta vez lo aceptó, respondió llevando sus manos a la cintura del azabache. Ambas bocas se abrieron, Sebastian entró con facilidad. Está vez, él fue quien buscó más cercanía. Se arrepentiría de esto, pero también le gustaba. Provocaba algo extraño con solo su roce y su mirada, profunda y misteriosa, le atraía después que le reveló que le gustaba. Logró llamar su atención. Sintió la mano de la espalda subir hacia el cuello y también llevar sus manos alrededor del cuello. Era un camino desconocido, uno lleno de incertidumbre y misterio._

_-¿Alec?_

_Alec reaccionó abriendo los ojos, miró hacia el suelo. Ahí estaban Magnus y Jace. Él se separó de Sebastian, quién también llevó su atención a ellos._

_-¿Entonces es cierto?_

_Alec estaba completamente rojo –No… -él se puso de pie –Esto… solo _

_-No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece_

_-Señor Fell, pensé que usted era un hombre con una agenda muy ocupada –Magnus mordió su labio._

_-¿Señor Fell? –preguntó Alec atónito -¿De qué está hablando?_

_-Necesitamos hablar con Alec –Jace saltó hasta el techo—deja de confundir a mi parabatai y meter tus narices… donde nadie te está metiendo._

_-Jace por favor…_

_-No me caes nada bien –él se levantó, sacudiéndose__el polvo del pantalón mientras el rubio hablaba enfadado –jamás mostraste interés hacia él, que de repente lo tengas y también intentes seducir a Clary_

_-¿De esto se trata de tú querida hermana?_

_Jace frunció el labio –Aléjate de ambos, de Alec y de Clary. No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones, pero hay algo en ti que no tolero._

_Sebastian llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos –Tal vez el hecho que asesiné a tu amado padre, de que detrás de tu rostro de chico poderoso siempre te lamentas porque tú padre nunca te quiso y te engañó_

_Jace llevó sus manos hacia la camisa de Sebastian -¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer angelito? ¿Golpearme? ¿Matarme?_

_-Jace detente, no vale la pena –Alec les separó._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar con esta basura?_

_Sebastian sonrío -¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?_

_-Yo no estoy con él –gritó Alec, ambos le miraron. Alec observó a Magnus –Bueno ahorita sí, pero… fue solo porque…_

_-Suficiente Jace, vámonos._

_-No, Magnus espera –Alec bajó del techo en un salto cayendo en cuclillas. Magnus cruzó sus brazos._

_-¿Magnus? ¿No eres Ragnor Fell?_

_-Lamento no ser Ragnor, la bailarina exótica –contestó molesto –Debí dejarte congelado._

_-¿De qué se trata esto?_

_-Nada que tenga que ver contigo –respondió Jace._

_-Magnus tú no respondías mis mensajes y tampoco mis llamadas –Magnus quedó atónito –Yo no sé porque. ¿Hice algo malo?_

_-¿Me estás preguntando por qué no me he contactado contigo cuando te acabas de besar con otro?... –Magnus no terminó de hablar y lanzó un hechizo hacia Sebastian convirtiéndolo en sapo –Bueno… un sapo_

_-¡Magnus! ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-Le queda bien ese aspecto, se ve más natural –bufó Jace bajando del techo._

_-¡Magnus, convierte a Sebastian en humano!_

_-¿Tienes cómo pagar por mis honorarios? –Magnus se acercó a él –Solo acudes a mí cuando necesitas ayuda, para salvarte a ti o a tus amigos._

_-Magnus sabes que eso no es… –Alec se sonrojó –cierto… fui contigo el día de mi cumpleaños y…_

_-¿Qué soy para ti Alexander?_

_Alec iba a decir algo, cuando el sapo se lanzó hacia Magnus. Alec no daba crédito a lo que veía, Jace empezó a reírse –Un sapo peleándose con un brujo._

_-¡Me está llenando de baba!_

_-Conviértelo en humano entonces, te pagaré si es necesario –Alec se lo quitó de encima -¿Por qué lo transformaste en un sapo?_

_-¿Quieres seguir besándolo así? –bufó Magnus._

_-Magnus todo es confuso para mí y lo sabes, eres el primer hombre con quién salgo y…_

_-¿Por eso quisiste probar con alguien más? ¡Con ese sapo! _

_-Tú lo convertiste en uno –interrumpió Alec nervioso –Magnus, vamos a hablar por favor… pero primero vuélvelo a la normalidad._

_-Creo que se ve mejor así_

_-¡Jace! –reprochó Alec –Magnus por favor._

_-Colócalo en el suelo –indicó él._

_Alec accedió bajándolo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás junto con Jace. En unos segundos más Sebastian ya estaba en su aspecto natural._

_-Espero mi cheque –iba a seguir hablando, cuando un mensaje de fuego apareció frente a él. Jace caminó hacia dónde estaba. Magnus lo leyó palideciendo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Tú madre…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Jocelyn… ella está muerta._


	10. Capítulo 9

Magnus abrió la puerta de su apartamento, su sorpresa fue ver ahí a Alec acompañado de Sebastian. Él prefirió no decir nada. Mientras tanto, Alec observó el lugar la decoración era del ambiente japonés, incluso la sala y los jarrones. Él se quitó su chaqueta y su bufanda dejándolo del perchero. De la cocina, salió Catarina con Presidente Miau en brazos.

-Vaya… buenos días –dijo ella -¿Alguien va a decir algo o esto parecerá un sepelio?

-Yo esto, Sebastian me descubrió por demasiados detalles –contestó él.

-Por supuesto, hasta por tu forma de entrar supe que no eres el mismo al que vi hace un mes –respondió ella sentándose en la sala.

-¿Nos vimos hace un mes?

-Magnus me contó la situación y también estuvimos toda la madrugada estudiando el amuleto que te dieron –ella miró a Sebastian aun de la puerta –No te preocupes, no te mataré tan siquiera yo no. Tal vez eres el hijo de Valentine y nos has engañado a todos, lo mejor será entregarte a la Clave.

Alec se asombró y vio que Magnus solo miraba a su prometido. Comprendió la situación y él no sabía cómo mejorarla -¿Entonces?

-Jocelyn fue asesinada por un demonio, había icor y rastros…

-Él pudo ordenárselo, Valentine hacia eso –interrumpió Magnus.

-Magnus… deja que yo explique

.

-Tú prefieres creer que si lo hice para demostrárselo a Alexander, ¿no es así? –habló Sebastian por primera vez con un tono apacible pero frío.

Alec observó hacia ambos hombres, él quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. ¿Por qué decidió llevar a Sebastian ahí?

-Aquí no se trata de que crea yo, sino lo que digan las evidencias –habló Alec después del largo minuto de silencio, con las miradas de chispas de ellos dos.

-Hace unas horas en la cama me dijiste que creías en mí, que yo no lo hice

Alec le miró perplejo, se puso completamente rojo y después hacia Magnus, quién de su mano salían flamas azules –Si lo dije, pero no ocurrió nada solo dormimos.

-Y hablamos –continúo Sebastian

-Claro hablamos por bastante tiempo -Alec frunció el labio –Magnus deja de hacer eso, por favor…

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-Magnus, aquí el celoso soy yo y no al revés –respondió él, Catarina sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es tú respuesta? -Alec supo que no tuvo por qué decir eso, jamás era bueno en esos temas –Cuando te conocí, tuve que soportar la idea de que tú estabas interesado en Jace y que lo amabas, después de una mala manera supe que en realidad ya te entendías con este individuo –Alec quedó helado, era verdad ellos tuvieron una historia en ese espacio temporal, las cosas cambiaron…

-Ya te expliqué

-Y quiero entender, toda esta locura de Santa Claus y los espacios temporales, un asesino y –Magnus ya estaba lo suficiente desesperado y eso que suele ser muy paciente -dos Alexanders

-Solo soy uno…

-¿Ya te desahogaste o toda la mañana veremos tu escena de drama? –interrumpió Catarina.

Magnus guardó silencio y se sentó de una otomana. Alec suspiró –Si lo traje es porque confío en él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Magnus mirando hacia Sebastian.

-Ya respondí a tu pregunta, ahora Catarina puede continuar.

-Gracias, puedo explicarles sobre la muerte de Jocelyn después… lo importante aquí es el amuleto. Le explicaba a Magnus sobre Nicolas, es un brujo… uno de los primeros incluso antes de los Cazadores de Sombras

-Sí, Sebastian también me habló sobre él.

-Yo había escuchado sobre los espacios temporales, pero jamás esperé ser testigo o vivir en dos ahora por lo que entiendo –ella observaba el amuleto –la leyenda dice que cuando el espacio temporal se cierre, tus recuerdos se irán…

-Si y tendré los que son de este espacio temporal

-Eso no me lo dijiste –dijo Sebastian.

-Eso quiere decir que no confía en ti al 100% -respondió Magnus, Alec apretó sus puños y se contuvo de decir algo.

-¿Cuántas horas hiciste en el pasado?

-Veamos aparecí en Alacante, fui a casa de los Penhallow… vi a Max, después vi a Sebastian –Alec cerró sus ojos recordando –comenzamos a enfrentarnos, vimos a Helen…

-Fueron dos horas que nos hicimos hasta la cabaña –interrumpió Sebastian –fueron minutos cuando combatiste con mi padre, calculemos que en total fueron dos horas y media

-Tres horas –Alec abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza –gracias…

-Entonces en tres días se cerrará el espacio temporal.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec asustado -¿Por qué?

-Si hubieran sido tres horas, no estarías aquí hablando sobre esto… así que es cuestión de lógica –respondió Sebastian.

-Vaya, lo mejor es que yo iba a explicar –dijo Catarina –en fin, si consideramos que llegaste a las 9 de la noche del día de ayer… eso quiere decir que ya tienes 14 horas aquí…

-¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?

-Magnus me dijo que quieres volver de nuevo al pasado y decidirás dejar las cosas tal como estaban antes, si eso es lo que quieres… debes encontrar a Santa Claus

-Entonces vayamos por él

Magnus cruzó sus brazos –El problema es que no todos saben su localización, estamos preguntando entre nuestros conocidos.

-También hay otra cuestión Alec, la magia… todo tiene un precio tal como te dijeron la primera vez ya usaste un milagro, no creo que puedas tener la oportunidad de repetirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Nicolás es un brujo inteligente, sus regalos de amabilidad… siempre tienen una trampa Alec, el tuyo también lo tiene.

-Por supuesto un prometido asesino –bufó sarcástico Magnus

-No, creo que tu trampa aún no aparece. Los espacios temporales no se mueven tan solo por tu deseo de salvar a Max.

-Pero…

-Los espacios temporales necesitan autorización, tanto del bien y el mal. El cielo y el infierno. Este es el primero que ocurre tenemos que encontrar a Nicolás pero para saber quién solicitó el tuyo; dependiendo de ese se dará otro cambio temporal.

-Estás diciendo que este espacio temporal que fue creado por mi decisión de salvar a Max, pudo ser pedido por un ángel o por un demonio.

-Eso no es nada bueno –dijo Sebastian –si fue un ángel entonces, el infierno puede pedir algo que nos destruya a todos –Alec palideció –Y si es al contrario, tenemos que descubrir ¿por qué?

-Al igual que los Ángeles no serán muy misericordiosos para compensar el equilibrio –comentó Magnus.

Alec llevó ambas manos a su cabeza –Esto parece una pesadilla.

-Alec, nosotros seguiremos buscando a Nicolás –le dijo Catarina –mientras tanto, te recomiendo que… si tu deseo es Max, entonces pasa esta Navidad con él

-¿Por qué mi decisión tiene que ser responsable de esto?

-Si elegías por la noche que salvaste a Camille –expresó Sebastian pensativo -¿Qué ocurriría con ella?

-La Clave la íba a matar, tal vez yo lo hubiera hecho –

-Santa te dijo que salvas una vida, te llevas otra. –Los tres le miraban sin comprenderlo –Elegiste la opción A, la vida que salvaste fue Max y tenías que llevarte una vida forzosamente, es decir… ¿qué hubiera pasado? Si nos amarrabas a mi padre y a mí entregándonos a la Clave tal como "ibas" a hacer con la vampira… ¿Me estoy explicando?

-Un poco –dijo Magnus

-Salvar a Max, se llevaba a fuerzas una muerte… mi padre o yo –Catarina llevó su mano a su sien –La muerte de la Vampira, salvaba una vida… si ibas a ese pasado que situaciones cambiarías.

-No lo sé, iría primero a la habitación donde estaba Camille y… tal vez la hubiera matado, sino bloquearía puerta para que yo no la encuentre –Su mirada se encontró con la de Magnus, quién le prestaba atención –después subiría al techo donde se enfrentaban a Lilith los demás, fue cuando Simon la venció y tú no resucitarías.

-En ambos sucesos se encuentra Sebastian –expresó Magnus.

-¿Pensé que se trataba de tu ex –novia queriendo venganza? –preguntó sarcástico

-¿También le dijiste eso? –reclamó Magnus

-Saben si me interesa quién está detrás de todo esto, pero lo que quiero es encontrar a Santa Claus porque no deseo quedarme en este espacio temporal siendo prometido de alguien a quien no amo –Alec dijo rápidamente, los tres le miraron. Él no pudo evitar abochornarse y se retiró hacia la habitación de Magnus.

-No puedo creer esto –dijo Sebastian molesto.

-Yo hablaré con él –respondió Magnus poniéndose de pie y vio a su amiga, el teléfono empezó a sonar –Contesta, por favor.

-Alec, abre soy yo…

-Puedes abrir sin que yo tenga que quitar el seguro

Magnus sonrío e hizo un hechizo de apertura, entrando a su habitación. Alec está sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas.

-Está igual a como lo recuerdo, una vez te dije que yo era lo más nuevo en este lugar… yo destruí lo que hubo entre nosotros, por mi capricho… Sebastian está sufriendo y tú también, yo no lo amo.

-Pero aquí lo amaste… lo amas –Magnus se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso? –preguntó en voz baja –Sebastian dice que yo lo enamoré pero eso es…

-Yo también me enamoré de ti Alec, el problema es que jamás pude decírtelo… él me ganó

Alec sintió las lágrimas correr, él no era de llorar. Pero se sentía impotente –Magnus te amo y si no logramos encontrar a San Nicolas, si… esto fracasa y yo vuelvo a ser el hombre que ama a Sebastian…

-¿Tanto me amas Alec?

-Más de lo que te imaginas –Alec se acercó a él besándolo en los labios. Magnus cerró los ojos y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Alec estaba en el paraíso. Lo amaba y lo extrañaba, todo este tiempo… sin él, sin sus besos, su olor a sándalo, su piel canela, su sola presencia le traía calma, el latido de su corazón. Correspondió al abrazo y lo recostó en la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Catarina estaba ahí viendo lo que ocurría, detrás de ella Sebastian –Esto no es bueno.

Alec se detuvo, miró hacia la puerta quedando completamente rojo. Magnus hizo lo mismo. El rostro de Sebastian era de completo enfado y se marchó.

-Maldición –dijo Alec sentándose.

-Tarde o temprano tiene que aceptarlo.

-Tessa llamó, conoce de alguien que puede ayudarnos a localizar a Santa Claus –dijo Catarina –solo que debemos viajar a Cuba.

-¿Cuba? –preguntó Magnus. Alec se levantó de la cama preocupado. –Muy bien, haré un portal…

-Iré por Sebastian

-¿Estás seguro que quieres involucrarlo en esto? –preguntó Catarina –Es decir…

-Él no se tiene la culpa de esto, quiere a Alec… bueno su Alec de regreso –él salió de la habitación.

-Hiciste eso a propósito –Catarina cruzó sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que no, fue Alec quien me besó y pues yo simplemente me dejé querer -él frunció el labio -Debí dejarlo convertido en sapo.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Pasado_

_Alec ayudó a Sebastian a ponerse de pie -¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿A qué estás jugando brujo? –reclamó molesto él._

_-¿Quieres volver a ser un sapo? –preguntó Magnus aun lleno de baba en las manos y su camisa._

_Jace leía el mensaje que le llegó a Magnus –debemos ir a avisarle a Clary, esto va a destrozarla._

_-Por supuesto, que la va a destrozar –contestó Magnus._

_-Mi padre está muerto –dijo Jace -¿Quién la querría muerta?_

_Magnus y Sebastian se miraron, Jace notó que sus ojos echaban chispas y podían matarse en cualquier momento._

_-¿De verdad van a matarse por Alec?_

_Alec se sonrojó –Jace por favor, no es tiempo para tus bromas._

_-Vamos Jace, espero mi cheque Alec… a excepción que quieras otro método de pago –dijo él guiñándole el ojo._

_-Le vamos a dar el dinero y no habrá otro método de pago –contestó Sebastian, colocándose delante de Alec, sacó de su bolsillo su cartera y extrajo todo lo que había ahí poniéndolo en las manos del brujo._

_-Mira jovencito, me agradabas antes… pero ahora ya no, de la nada muestras interés hacia Alec cuando déjame decirte que yo lo hice desde la primera vez que lo conocí_

_-Magnus… -Alec seguía abochornado._

_-¿Si muestra interés porque no responde sus llamadas ni sus mensajes? _

_-¿Qué? ¡Eso a ti no te importa! –Magnus dijo impaciente._

_-¡Me importa todo lo que tiene que ver con Alec! _

_Alec estaba completamente sonrojado y miró a Jace en busca de ayuda. Pero éste observaba la situación en silencio._

_-Por favor, pueden detenerse _

_-Nos volveremos a encontrar nefilim y no seré condescendiente la próxima vez, vamos por Clary –Magnus se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Jace le siguió._

_-Sebastian… yo esto, debo irme_

_-Lo sé, tienes que estar ahí para tú parabatai, gracias por defenderme._

_-Yo… -Alec bajó la mirada –no podía dejar que sigas siendo… un sapo._

_-Piensa en lo que hablamos –Alec suspiró y después se fue corriendo detrás de los demás. Sebastian se limpió las manos llenas de baba –Jamás pensé ser un sapo, brujo estúpido –él llevó sus dedos a sus labios -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

* * *

><p><em>Época Actual<em>

Alec bajó corriendo, las escaleras seguían viejas, a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Sebastian ya había llegado a la esquina.

-Espera…

-¿Qué quieres? –Alec le vio enfurecido, su rostro estaba rojo pero no era de vergüenza –Me hechas en cara que no quieres estar prometido con alguien que no amas y todavía te besas con ese brujo en su cama.

-Lo sé, lo lamento en verdad…

-Si tú vuelves a recuperar las memorias de lo que hemos vivido juntos, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad

Alec suspiró y bajó la mirada –Sebastian… me gustaría decirte que hay un final feliz para todos pero parece ser que…

-Me haré a un lado

-¿Qué?

-Ve por Santa Claus, pídele que te deje cambiar las cosas. No te detendré, sino cambias el pasado yo no te amaré y seremos enemigos, querré destruir el mundo y a lo mejor me mates o yo te mate –Alec iba a responder algo, pero sintió el nudo en su garganta. Sebastian dio dos pasos hacia él –Te veo y quiero besarte, quisiera que todo vuelva a ser como era hasta ayer

-Lo siento

-Yo también, creo que ya tienen una pista de donde localizarlo. –Sebastian se quitó el anillo Lightwood que lleva en su dedo, Alec quedó atónito –Creo que ya no me pertenece.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Volveré a París, si deseas revelar a todos que soy el hijo de Valentine… no te detendré –él se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Alec sintió que su corazón se estrujó, sus palabras, sus miradas.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_Clary lloraba, Jace le abrazaba. Alec solo veía esa imagen, perdieron a ambos padres en cuestión de horas. Luke estaba destrozado, su hermana le consolaba. Los demás le observaban a él, por supuesto después de la demostración de afecto que le dio Sebastian frente a todos. Magnus y él no pudieron seguir hablando. Sebastian no asistió a los funerales de Jocelyn. ¿Por qué lo haría después que Magnus lo convirtió en sapo?_

_Más tarde llegó a casa de los Penhallow, no había nadie en casa. Él subió las escaleras, Valentine muerto, ahora Jocelyn. No parecía una casualidad. Jace y Clary se hicieron una prueba de ADN para identificar si son hermanos. No podía dejar de pensar en el beso que se dio en el techo con Sebastian. Mientras se bañó lo recordaba. Cuando salió se secaba el cabello con una toalla. _

_-¿Qué tanto te preocupa?_

_Alec reaccionó, en la cama estaba Sebastian leyendo un libro._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?__ –__dijo él, pero no hubo respuesta -¿No crees que es extraño que Jocelyn sea asesinada por algún demonio?_

_-Mi tía me contó sobre el ataque, a lo mejor fue algún tipo de venganza__ –__Alec frunció el labio, ese chico parecía saberlo todo._

_-¿Por qué alguien se vengaría de ella? –preguntó Alec._

_Sebastián cerró su libro –No lo sé ustedes son una familia extraña, amigos de un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un brujo_

_-Cierto con todo esto, hemos olvidado a Simon –explicó Alec –el inquisidor te adora, tal vez puedas ayudarnos a que lo liberen_

_-Es extraño que sea un vampiro diurno, mi tío dice que jamás ha existido uno así –Sebastian se puso de pie._

_-Eso ocurrió después que Valentine le secuestró –dijo Alec –veré si puedo ayudar a que lo liberen_

_Sebastian le sostuvo de la mano -¿Ya quieres irte? _

_-Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en el techo…_

_-Hablaré con el inquisidor, haré que liberen a su amigo –dijo Sebastian quitándole la toalla y dejándola caer._

_-¿Qué __estás haciendo? –reclamó Alec soltándose de su agarre._

_-Yo creo que sí lo sabes –contestó Sebastian sosteniendo su barbilla, Alec quedó perplejo. Sebastian eliminó la distancia entre ellos, le alzó el rostro y él cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Sebastian rozaban con suavidad los suyos. Por una extraña razón, Sebastian debía aceptar que le ha gustado besar al nefilim, provocaba algo en él, un anhelo de ser correspondido y le hiciera olvidar todo lo demás con solo estar juntos. Alec levantó los brazos, entrelazándolos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian, para atraerlo más hacia él._

_La atracción entre ambos era palpable. A Alec también le gustaba, eso es lo que no le parecía. Sus labios son diferente, todo en él, provocaba cosquillas en su piel y en su estómago también, podía hacer eso por más tiempo, las manos de Sebastian recorrían sus mejillas. Era cuidadoso y las fue llevando hacia su nuca. No sabía porque no podía detenerlo, era extraño… era como si su cuerpo correspondía inconscientemente a gusto; se sentía cómodo… como si estuviera en dónde siempre había pertenecido._

_Ese pensamiento le dejó paralizado y abrió los ojos __ –__Alec –Sebastian tenía la mirada fija en él y las mejillas coloradas __-Alec, en verdad me gustas_

_-Yo no sé __ –__susurró él, deseaba decir que de forma extraña también le gustaba. _

_-¿A qué tienes miedo? –preguntó Sebastian acariciando sus mejillas y su quijada _

_-¿Cómo sabes __que tengo miedo? –preguntó Alec_

_-Porque me siento igual que tú –dijo Sebastian acariciando su cabello –Pareciera que esto es demasiado rápido, pero cuando te beso… siento que por primera vez pertenezco a un lugar, como si hubiera encontrado lo que he buscado por tanto tiempo_

_Alec tragó saliva –Siento lo mismo que tú…_

_-Provocas algo en mí, algo que nadie antes…__ –__Sebastian le besó detrás de la oreja._

_Alec se estremeció y lo miró a los ojos –Es algo extraño, pero yo no puedo…_

_-¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? –preguntó Sebastian -¿El brujo?_

_-Yo… esto… -Sebastian fue bajando de la oreja hasta la mejilla de Alec, hasta llegar a sus labios, que volvió a besar. Alec cerró sus ojos nuevamente, esa sensación de comodidad le invadió. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien tocando a la puerta _

_-¡Alec! ¿Has terminado de bañarte?_

_Alec rompió el beso__-Sí… Jace ya estoy por salir_

_-Piénsalo –dijo Sebastián besando ligeramente sus labios –veámonos esta noche, en la casa veraniega _

_Alec le miró y después caminó hacia la puerta, cuando salió de la habitación, se sentía fatal el sentimiento que le provoca Sebastián era extraño; él aun no definía su relación con Magnus, no podía andar con otro chico y mucho menos besándose con él._

_-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Jace._

_-Sí, debo ir al Gard –contestó Alec._

_Sebastian se acarició los labios cerrando los ojos –Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto besarlo._


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Hola buenos días, aquí pudiendo entrar un ratito para subir el capítulo nuevo de la historia. Gracias a los comentarios y las personas que gustan en leer el fanfic. Les deseo un bonito día y mando un beso enorme. _**

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_-Debiste ir al funeral de tú madre –le dijo Malachi mientras tomaba su taza de té. Sebastian no contestó pensativo –Por supuesto no lo harías, eres responsable de su muerte._

_-No lo soy, Lilith me informó por medio de Hugo que ella ya estaba muerta cuando ella mandó a uno de sus súbditos –Malachi escupió su bebida, Sebastian río y bufó -¿Qué son esos modales para un Cónsul?_

_-¿Si tú no la mataste quién lo hizo? -preguntó Malachi mientras limpiaba la mesa y su camisa._

_-No lo sé, desconozco quien además de mí podría quererla muerta –Sebastian se levantó de su asiento, vestía su traje de cazador de sombras –Aunque no me interesa en realidad_

_-Yo creo que debería interesarte, porque eso es un problema. Si es alguien que quiere acabar con los Morgenstern, seguirían tú y tu hermana –dijo Malachi._

_-Pero para todos, el hijo de Valentine es Jace –Sebastian estiró sus brazos indiferente -así que no me preocupo por eso._

_-¿Y la tía de Sebastian? ¿También está muerta?_

_-No sabría decirte… pero ¿quién podría informarnos si es la única en el Instituto? –Malachi empezó a reírse –O tienes una suerte para que tus manos no se ensucien o no te preocupa que esto es demasiado misterioso._

_Alguien golpeó a la puerta, Malachi dio el permiso de entrar. El Inquisidor Aldertree estaba ahí –He dejado libre al vampiro diurno, tal como ha solicitado señor Verlac._

_-Muchas gracias –Sebastian se puso de pie –también espero que esa idea de culpar a los Lightwood espero que se le vaya quitando de la mente –El inquisidor quedó helado –hace algo en contra de ellos y… no sabe con quién se está metiendo, ahora mi permiso para ver al prisionero que está en la celda contigua de donde estaba el vampiro._

_-Ya puede bajar señor Verlac_

* * *

><p>Época Actual.<p>

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron. Hodge revisaba unos libros –No te ves muy contento, Jonathan.

Él aventó un jarrón histérico, lucía enfadado... algo más que eso, Hodge podía notarlo. Le conocía de estos meses estando juntos.

–Lo he perdido… ese brujo me lo ha quitado -gritó histérico.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Alexander dijo que te amaba.

-Pero este Alec no me ama, me lo dice en mi propia cara –dijo gritando y empezó a llorar del coraje que sentía, la impotencia de estar perdiendo a Alec y no poder hacer algo, -¿Ha vuelto Hugo?

-Estoy seguro que lo encontrará, Jonathan –él se sentó -¿Quieres seguir con tus planes?

-Sí, si evitamos que mi padre experimente conmigo, que yo sea un chico ordinario… entonces puede ser que…

-No hay una certeza que funcione -le interrumpió Hodge, después continúo -y si lo consigues no sabes si su relación vuelva a darse. Primero tienes que saber, quien está detrás de todo esto.

Sebastian limpió sus lágrimas aun molesto dijo -Todo fue culpa de ese hombre lobo que me reconoció como el hijo de Valentine. No quiero perderlo.

-¿Por qué no dejas que se cierre el espacio temporal y nos mantengamos en este?

-No, si nos quedamos aquí hay la probabilidad que Alec no vuelva conmigo; quiero escucharlo llamarme Jonathan… quiero… que me ame a mí. -contestó frío, como si eso pudiera hacerle calmar la desesperación que sentía dentro de él por no poder hacer algo, tal vez matar al brujo... pero entonces Alec lo odiaría

-Trata de calmarte y dime que hablaron con el brujo –Hodge se veía bien alimentado y se encontraba en el Instituto de París. Jonathan le resumió lo ocurrido.

-Mira, sabíamos que iba a ocurrir esto… el asesino de tu padre llegaría a este espacio temporal –Jonathan le miró enfadado, Hodge respiró profundo –Pero hay algo que Alexander dijo y es cierto, no hay dos Alexanders. Es solo uno.

-Eso no me ayuda de nada -bufó cruzando los brazos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya enamoraste a Alexander una vez… ¿no es así? –Jonathan enarcó una ceja -¿No lo entiendes? Veo que en planes y conspiraciones eres bueno, pero del amor no sabes mucho

-¿Y usted sí? –preguntó sarcástico Sebastian

-Tal vez un poco más que tú, si lo enamoraste una vez… puedes volver a hacerlo. Es el mismo Alec y él eligió por ti en este espacio temporal. Cuando tuvo que elegir entre tú y el brujo. Ya le ganaste una vez.

-Sí… pero… -dijo confundido

-Él conoce al Sebastian de su tiempo, al asesino y no a este Jonathan, él que se enamoró de él

-La bruja dice que en tres días se cerrará el espacio temporal y ya han llevamos más de medio día desde que llegó Alec, lo que me deja solo dos días.

-No te rindas fácilmente, el amor no es una guerra en el que debas darte por vencido con facilidad.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado.<em>

_Sebastian llegó a la celda donde un hombre con cabello largo, ropaje que podría decirse plebeyo, ropa rota, larga barba. El guardia abrió la puerta. El hombre alzó la mirada y quedó perplejo._

_-Jonathan… tú eres Jonathan_

_Sebastian sonrío –Pensé que decías que era Jace…_

_-Yo no dije, yo no sabía… pero con solo verte puedo saberlo_

_Sebastian cerró la puerta –Vengo a ofrecerte un trato._

_-¿Un trato? Escuché que Valentine murió… Sebastian Verlac lo mató… no puedo creerlo, eso es… demasiado…_

_-Yo soy Sebastian Verlac –Hodge lo miró horrorizado y Sebastian sonrío –desafortunadamente no tuve el honor de matar a mi padre, muchas veces lo deseé pero soy menor de edad aun y en él fondo lo amaba, aunque él jamás me amó._

_-Era tú padre y te educó_

_-¡También educó al patético de Jace! ¡Al niño ángel! ¡Al que amó más que a mí! -exclamó enfadado_

_-Si lo hubiera amado, se habría quedado con él y no lo entregaría con los Lightwood. –dijo Hodge sorprendido por el odio que podía reflejarse en el chico._

_-Fue por eso que lo salvó, ¿jamás lo entendiste? –Sebastian río sarcástico –Porque lo amó es que no pudo seguirlo entrenando como a mí, me convirtió en un soldado, me torturó, a mí no me enseñó a tocar el piano, ni cosas bellas… sabía lo que soy un demonio, un monstruo_

_-Entiendo, yo no lo pensé de esa manera _

_-He descubierto sobre los espacios temporales, fui testigo de uno. Alexander Lightwood fue quién asesinó a mi padre –Sebastian caminó hacia Hodge, que está sentado aún del rincón y solo con la cabeza levantada._

_-¿Alec?_

_-Sí, viajó del futuro para poder cambiar algo… sabía lo que debía ocurrir esa noche y vino a matarme, pero solo pudo asesinar a mi padre… no entiendo porque_

_-Desconozco el tema, escuché al respecto alguna vez… pero todos decían que era un mito_

_-En fin, ese Alexander debe llegar en algún momento a este espacio temporal –Sebastian sonrió –Así descubriré como lo hizo y yo traeré mi propio espacio temporal._

_-¿Quieres cambiar el pasado? ¿Qué?_

_-Para eso te necesito, deseo ir al día en que tú y mi padre sacaron a Jace del vientre de Celine Herondale –Hodge quedó petrificado –El niño ángel nunca habrá existido_

_-¡No pienso ayudarte en eso!_

_-Digamos que no tienes otra escapatoria, porque… a partir de estos momentos eres… mi prisionero, y me darás la información que necesito por las buenas o por las malas… aquí está el trato sino lo haces te mato en este instante._

* * *

><p><em>Época actual.<em>

-Alec…

Él giró y vio a Magnus acompañado de Catarina, los dos caminaron hacia él. -¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó ella –Bueno además de lo obvio.

-Él me dijo que… -Alec bajó la mirada –no sé por qué no me siento bien, él… Sebastian está sufriendo de verdad.

-Por supuesto que el hombre que ama le diga que no le interesa y se bese con otro hombre –dijo Catarina -¿Nos vamos a Cuba o que vas a hacer?

-Alec, el reloj sigue avanzando –Magnus se acercó y besó su frente –Nosotros iremos, tú ve a ver a Max… cuando vengamos ya tendremos donde ubicarlo.

-Gracias –Alec besó sus labios –te amo y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes, sino lo logramos… yo escribiré una carta y te la entregaré. Ahí pondré toda esta locura y sé que tomaré la mejor decisión.

-Lo sé

Alec se fue corriendo. Catarina observó a su amigo –Sabes que en realidad fue tras Sebastian…

-¿Crees que pueda enamorarse de él?

-Lo hizo en este espacio temporal, todo esto es tan bizarro –ella viste unos pantalones de lana, una bufanda rodea su cuello y también un gorro a juego –No confío en él, sabía que otro Alec asesinó a su padre… tal vez acercarse a él fue con otras intenciones.

-Vayamos a Cuba y terminemos con esto, en el camino podemos tomar unos mojitos.

Alec llegó al Instituto, no había nadie. Isabelle y Jace salieron a Taki's con Simon, Max y Clary. En este espacio los subterráneos no tienen un peldaño en el Consejo, tampoco voz y voto. Subió las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación. La maleta de Sebastian está ahí, lo que significaba que aún no se había ido a París. Alec vio en la mesa de noche la caja AS "Alec y Sebastian". Él la agarró, adentro habían fotos de ellos. Él no era fotogénico, pero Sebastian sí. Alec cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido en el Burren, Magnus herido, Sebastian vestido de rojo y también las declaraciones de Jace cuando fue entrevistado con la espada mortal, después la muerte de Hodge y cuando encontraron a Max muerto. Sebastian ahorcándolo y rompiendo su arco.

-¿Por qué me siento culpable? –Vio un disco y se asombró, decía _"__Feliz Aniversario"._

La puerta se abrió, vio entrar a Sebastian y cerró la caja enseguida. Sebastian tosió –Si te molesta verme, puedo regresar después.

-No, yo… bueno vine buscando a Max pero no han regresado de Taki's

-Debieron ir tal vez a Central Park o sino a patinar al Rockefeller Center –Alec se asombró por su respuesta –Voy a empacar mi maleta e iré al aeropuerto -Alec tragó saliva y coloco la caja en la mesa de noche –Yo te lo traje, tal vez así recordabas que te amo.

-¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo?

Sebastian se acercó a él y acarició su rostro –Te conozco Alec… tal vez solo duramos… bueno hoy cumplíamos tres meses de aniversario pero…

-¿Por eso me preguntaste sabes qué día es hoy? –Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Sebastian dejó caer su mano. Después fue hacia el baño. Confundido, llevó su mano a la mejilla. Era cálida. –Sebastian… tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a Santa Claus… que… pedirías tú deseo.

Sebastian sacó sus pertenencias del baño –Lo he meditado, pero no hay algo que me asegure que tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos, además no creo que el brujo quiera hacer dos deseos.

-Sí… tienes razón –Alec le miró guardar sus cosas en la maleta –Pero… ¿A dónde irás?

-Ya te dije a París, estaré en el Instituto… dónde fue nuestro –Sebastian se atragantó –mi hogar estos meses

-No tienes a nadie Sebastian, es decir… aquí no estás aliado con Lilith –Alec se sentó preocupado –¿O lo estás? Es decir ella aquí está regenerada y sé que dijo que siempre te estuvo cuidando en forma de búho o… en fin Simon y Clary me dijeron eso, por lo ocurrido el día que… dejé libre a Camille.

Sebastian quedó inmóvil, Alec le observó –También en Idrys… el día que Jace te mató

-¿Jace me asesinó? –preguntó asombrado.

-Bueno si esto… ese día ella recuperó tu cadáver –Alec suspiró –pero eso no fue el día que las salvaguardas cayeron, fue otro…

-Estuve en contacto con ella, pero hasta que nos mudamos a París –reveló Sebastian. Alec guardó silencio. Sebastian cerró su maleta –puede ser que ella me siga vigilando, yo no sabía lo que… acabas de decirme que ella estuvo viéndome crecer, debo irme… despídeme de tus padres.

-Sí, supongo que buscaré que decirles…

Sebastian llevó su maleta hasta la puerta. Alec bajó la mirada, no entendía porque extrañamente se sentía mal. De repente su quijada fue levantada y vio frente a él a Sebastian –Déjame decirte adiós.

-¿Qué?

Sebastian acercó su rostro y besó sus labios. Alec quedó impactado, ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos, el contacto le provocó un escalofrío, sus labios rozándose, él quería empujarlo. Pero entendía el dolor que debía estar pasando Sebastian, quien empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Alec, no sabes cuánto te extraño

Alec tragó saliva y ambos se miraron. Él llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento… -reveló Sebastian

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Tanto que no entra en mi corazón todo lo que siento por ti, tanto que podría explotar y no sé porque sigue latiendo aun… es algo que… no puedo explicar –Sebastian acarició su cabello –solo que tus ojos son los más puros y cada vez que los veo soy sumergido en un universo dónde solo existimos tú y yo

Alec se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza -¿Así fue como me enamoraste? ¿Con poesía?

Sebastian sonrío -¿Por qué tienes que ser igual a él?

-Creo que eso ya te lo expliqué y… -Alec no terminó de hablar, porque Sebastian volvió a besarlo. Está vez cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Alec, mi Alec –La boca de Sebastian le recorría todo, incluso cuando su lengua entró dentro de él, Alec lanzó un gemido ahogado, Sebastián fue bajando sus manos hacia su cintura apresándole hacia él, Alec no oponía resistencia, Sebastián sonrió y le besó de la mejilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que le mordió. Alec llevó sus manos a su cabello, entrelazándolos.

-Esto es una locura… yo no creo que deba…

-Cuando empecé a conquistarte, te dije que haré lo que me pidas… si me dices que me detenga lo haré y si me pides que me vaya también…

Alec humedeció sus labios –No vuelvas a besarme –Sebastian asintió –yo no necesito confundirme…

-¿Mi beso te confundió? -sus ojos se encontraron.

-Un poco, fue extraño –Alec mordió su labio soltándolo –Pero… no te vayas, quédate… conmigo

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-Tú me… ¿amas? –dijo Alec mientras se alejó de él –Y… creo que tal vez quieras estar a mi lado mientras encuentro a Santa Claus a que estés solo.

-Está bien, haré lo que me pidas -Alec aun sonrojado y avergonzado por la situación -¿Iremos de nuevo a ver al brujo?

-Ellos fueron a Cuba, creo que ahí hay un contacto que puede ayudarnos a conseguir la ubicación de Papá Noel.

-¿Ya no le vas a decir Santa?

Alec sonrío –Magnus me dijo que aproveche en estar con Max, puedo llamarles y preguntarles donde están, así iremos a verlos.

-Perfecto.

Alec sacó su celular de su sudadera y después marcó al número Jace.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Pasado_

_En la casa de los Penhallow, Sebastian llegó después de su reunión con Hodge y llevarlo a la cabaña que usaba con su padre. Nadie más investigaba ese lugar. Vio el reloj, tal vez debía ir a la Casa Veraniega a esperar a Alec. Pero escuchó un gritó, subió las escaleras rápido. Venía de la habitación de Alec y Jace._

_-¿Entonces no somos hermanos? –esa era la voz de Clary._

_-No, no lo son. No tienen el mismo ADN –contestó Magnus sentado –así que Jace no eres un Morgenstern_

_-¿Quién soy entonces? –preguntó alterado Jace -¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres?_

_-Lo más seguro, es que Valentine los haya matado –dijo Isabelle –es decir él te creció como su hijo hasta los 10 años, se hizo pasar por Michael Wayland._

_-Entonces –Clary ahogó su voz –JC… __Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern… ¿Dónde está?_

_-No lo sé –dijo Magnus –no sé cómo podamos rastrearlo._

_-Entonces Valentine no experimentó contigo Jace –dijo Alec de pie junto a la ventana –no tienes sangre de demonio en tus venas._

_-Pero mi verdadero hermano sí –contestó Clary_

_-Puede ser que él haya matado a Jocelyn –expresó Jace_

_-¿Matar a su propia madre? –preguntó Alec._

_-Tiene sangre de demonio, es capaz de hacerlo –dijo Isabelle enfadada –hay un monstruo haya afuera con sangre de demonio en las venas, una máquina para matar._

_Sebastian quedó atónito mientras escuchaba, enojado se marchó._

_-¡Izzy! –regañó Alec -¿No puedes hablar así sobre alguien que no conoces?_

_-Pero…_

_-Magnus es hijo también de un demonio, tiene esa misma sangre en sus venas y no es un monstruo _

_-Eso es diferente_

_-Alec no puedes pasarte de noble y tampoco tener fe en las personas siempre –dijo Jace_

_-¿Entonces no debo tener fe en ti? _

_-Bueno eso…_

_-No sabemos en qué condiciones se creció, si hasta los 10 años su educación contigo fue algo… no sé cómo describirlo –Alec miró a todos los de la habitación –en fin, él estuvo más tiempo con él… ya ni sé lo que digo._

_-Eres tan tierno Alec –dijo Magnus, él se sonrojó._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Ahora vas a perdonarlo después que se besó con Sebastian Verlac? –preguntó Jace_

_-Si es cierto hermanito, ahora eres todo un casanova en Idrys –comentó Isabelle cruzando sus brazos _

_-Yo no soy un… casanova –dijo tímido –no es lo que…_

_-¿No es lo que pensamos? ¡Ya se besaron dos veces! –bufó Jace. Alec le miró abochornado –Es duelo de pasiones._

_-Jace deja de decir tonteras, no hay nada entre Sebastian y yo_

_-¿Y qué hay entre nosotros dos? –preguntó Magnus. Alec quedó helado en ese momento._

* * *

><p>Época actual.<p>

Sebastian y Alec llegaron al Rockefeler Plaza, en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo estaba Max patinando con Simon y Clary. Jace estaba sentado de una banca junto con Isabelle.

-¿Cómo sabías que estarían aquí?

-Max nos dijo por teléfono que quería venir aquí, creo que Clary le dio la idea –dijo él llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Clary se ve contenta, aun cuando es su primera navidad sin su… mamá

-¿También piensas que yo la maté?

-¡Sebas! ¡Alec! –Alec brincó del susto, al ver que Max estaba junto al barandal lucía igual de tímido como lo recordaba

-¿Sebas?

Sebastian encogió sus hombros -¿Qué tal la pista? –le preguntó al menor

-¿Van a entrar?

-Yo no creo que deba, voy a ir con Jace… -contestó Alexander

-Lo prometiste Alec –le interrumpió Max

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sebastian sonrío –Creo que tú hermano tiene unas pequeñas lagunas mentales.

-¿De verdad?

-No, yo estoy… bien… es decir –Alec tosió –es solo que nunca he patinado sobre hielo y…

-Yo puedo entrar contigo, si gustas… -dijo Sebastian

-Pero si tú estabas aprendiendo a patinar en una pista en París, me dijiste que cuando vengas en navidad vendríamos aquí el 25… pero te perdoné que vayas a desayunar con Sebas porque es su aniversario

Alec iba a responder algo, pero mejor guardó silencio

-Vamos por los patines –Sebastian agarró la mano de Alec.

-Dijiste que fue idea de Clary…

-Dije creo… pero se me olvidó que fuiste tú –respondió yendo a la fila por patines.

-Yo jamás he patinado, no soy de los que –Sebastian colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Dijiste que confías en mí

-Tal vez no deba hacerlo –bufó Alec.

Sebastian sonrío –Yo te estaba enseñando a patinar, aprendiste rápido… estoy seguro que pasará lo mismo.

-Es una locura –Alec miró alrededor –yo odio estás cosas… ¿Cómo es que dejo que tú me estés enseñando a patinar?

Sebastian pidió dos pares de patines. Alec se asombró cuando vio que sabía su número de calzado. ¿Tan bien se conocían? Sebastian lucía tranquilo y apacible. Lo peor es que no le molestaba su compañía. Decía cosas interesantes.

-No tengo la ropa adecuada para patinar.

Sebastian le miró asombrado -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alec frunció el labio –No lo sé.

-Tal vez es porque usamos leggins cuando estamos en París –él le miró –tal vez Alec está ahí dentro

-Es imposible, además Catarina dijo que me quedan tres días…

-Pero puede ser que los recuerdos de este espacio temporal están llegando a ti, en fin siéntate para que pueda ponerte tus patines.

Alec obedeció y se quitó sus botas. -¿Así que es cierto que ahora patinas sobre hielo? –Alec brincó del susto, Jace se sentó junto a él -¿Van a hacer patinaje artístico?

-¿Por qué no te pones uno y lo intentas? –interrumpió Sebastian mientras ajustaba las agujetas en el pie de Alec –Es un buen deporte.

-Hago cosas más intrépidas que esas.

-Intrépidas eehh… -bufó Sebastian –Entonces te reto a que entres a la pista, intrépido.

-Sabes que no rechazo los retos –Alec vio a Jace ir hacia la fila, después llevó su atención a Sebastian, quien ya le había abrochado sus dos patines.

-¿Tú y Jace se llevan bien?

-Puede decirse –contestó él mientras se colocaba sus patines –Hay varias cosas que han ocurrido, al principio él no aceptaba… que a mí tú me gustes

-Por supuesto que no –Alec se sonrojó –No soy de los chicos que llaman la atención, soy un desastre y el hecho que Magnus se fijará en mí… significó mucho…

-Porque fue el primer chico que mostró interés en ti –Alec quedó atónito –desde el día que te conoció, pero eso no significa que sea el único que pueda hacerlo… eres… -Sebastian le miró a los ojos –maravilloso siendo tú mismo.

-¿Lo dice alguien que me enamoró para saber cómo viajar al pasado?

-Lo dice alguien que se clavó contigo desde nuestro segundo beso –Alec tragó saliva. Sebastian tenía listos sus patines –Es cierto que te mentí diciéndote que cuando nos conocimos hubo algo, porque ni siquiera me llamaste la atención. Pero… cuando nos besamos esa madrugada en la casa veraniega… no te mentí cuando te dije que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, por primera vez pertenecía en… -Sebastian miró hacia la pista –ya no tiene importancia ahora.

Sebastian se puso de pie y le extendió su mano –Empecemos con la práctica.

Alec se sostuvo de la silla, se puso de pie. Sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, trastabilló rechazando la ayuda de Sebastian. Pero éste le sostuvo de los brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron, Sebastian se ruborizó.

-Empieza a caminar primero, recuerda que tienes que irte habituando y buscar tu balance

-¿Quieres que yo camine con estas cosas? –preguntó enojado Alec.

Sebastian se río –Todo va a estar bien, si tienes miedo agarra mis manos vamos a caminar juntos.

Alec lo dudó un momento, pero terminó accediendo. Los dos empezaron a caminar, Sebastian contaba –No veas al suelo, tú no tienes patines son tus pies… los patines son parte de tu cuerpo

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-Mírame a los ojos, confía en mí –Alec obedeció, logró encontrarse con esos ojos negros llenos de dolor. Él estaba sufriendo podía palparlo. Aunque no se lo dijera y fingiera que todo estaba bien en el exterior.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_-Magnus por favor –ellos se quedaron solos en su habitación –no hagas esto…_

_-¿Más difícil? –bufó Magnus -¿Cómo puedes confiar en Sebastian Verlac? ¿Cómo puedes besarte con él?_

_Alec solo encogió los hombros –No lo sé, él dice que yo le gusto y me besó delante de todos, después ese día en el techo de la casa veraniega –Alec se erizó al recordar su beso de esa mañana _

_-¿Y a ti te gusta?_

_-No lo sé_

_-¿No lo sabes? –Magnus caminó hacia él y sostuvo ambas mejillas -¿Yo te gusto?_

_-Sí me gustas Magnus, lo sabes bien –Alec gritó –pero… _

_-¿Pero?_

_-Sebas…tian no me es indiferente –Alec cerró sus ojos –me siento cómodo con él, es algo tonto…_

_-Alec lo acabas de conocer hace unos días –levantó la voz Magnus_

_-Esto es absurdo… -Alec sacudió su cabeza -¿Por qué tengo que estar en esta situación?_

_Magnus encontró los labios de Alec para empezar a besarlo, se acercó más a él y llevó sus manos a su espalda. Alec los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos estuvieron ahí por un largo momento, con una desbordante mezcla de ternura que se fue desenfrenando hasta convertirse en un beso pasional. Magnus le fue dirigiendo hacia la cama y lo recostó con cuidado, para colocarse sobre él, ahora besaba su cuello y fue levantando su camisa._

_-Magnus…_

_-Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es tenerte en mis brazos y besarte._

_Magnus buscó sus labios, la sesión de besos se prolongó más tiempo, la camisa de Magnus se encontraba en el suelo al igual que la de Alec. Magnus besaba su pecho mientras recorría su abdomen con sus dedos. Alec gemía débilmente con los ojos cerrados, envuelto en un mar de sensaciones, que solo él le provocaba. Magnus succionó sus tetillas, Alec abrió sus ojos y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello negro de Magnus. Él levantó su rostro y besó sus labios._

_-Magnus…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_Alec tragó saliva –No creo que debamos hacer esto aquí. Max está abajo, Jace… Isabelle…_

_Magnus se sentó a un lado y llevó sus cabellos hacia atrás –Claro, también Sebastian… ¿no?_

_Alec vio su reloj –Sebastian…_

_-¿No me digas que te olvidaste de él?_

_-Ya es tarde, debo ir a un lugar –contestó Alec._

_-¿A dónde?_

_Alec se levantó de la cama y agarró su camisa poniéndosela. Magnus asombrado se puso de pie. Alec abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue ver a Sebastian del pasillo acompañado de Aline. Magnus salió detrás de él sin camisa. Tanto Aline y Sebastian les observaron. Aline quedó con la boca abierta. Alec se sonrojó. Sebastian siguió de largo cerrando su libro._

_-Tenía que ser de familia –espetó Aline –eres igual a tú hermana, todo un rompecorazones… me agradabas Alec_

_Ella se fue detrás de su primo. Alec giró y vio a Magnus sin camisa detrás de él. Ahora entendía las palabras de Aline y la mirada de Sebastian. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?_

* * *

><p>Época actual<p>

Extrañamente Alec podía deslizarse con facilidad, jamás lo había hecho y Sebastian le sujetaba la mano. Simon empezó a fotografiarlos.

-¿Está permitido hacer eso? –preguntó Alec.

-Es para la colección del tercer aniversario –contestó Clary.

-Ven, vamos a platicar con ellos –sugirió Sebastian.

-No sé cómo frenar… -le susurró Alec

-Tampoco sabías patinar –sonrío Sebastian.

Jace estaba patinando en la pista como si lo hubiera hecho de toda su vida. Alec mordió su labio.

-Muy bien, flexiona levemente las rodillas hacia adelante mientras… -Sebastian le explicaba, cuando vio que un señor caía hacia su dirección. Sujetó a Alec de la cintura y lo abrazó. El señor le lastimó de la pantorrilla, provocando que cayeran, Sebastian colocó el rostro de Alec en su pecho y fue él quien cayó de espaldas. Se escucharon varios gritos. Alec solo escuchó el ruido hueco y el hielo quebrarse. Dos pares de patines frenando de golpe.

-¡Alec! ¡Sebastian! ¡Están bien!

Simon se hincó. Alec abrió los ojos y levantó sus brazos con cuidado. Sebastian estaba inconsciente y había sangre en la pista. Alec quedó atónito –No… Sebastian… no

-Aun lado –los de primeros auxilios llegaron enseguida. Alec sintió sus lágrimas caer. Otro grupo atendían al señor.

Jace levantó a Alec del suelo, Clary estaba petrificada -¿Él está?

-Los mundanos no pueden hacer nada –dijo Alec –nosotros tenemos que ayudarle…

-Alec, trata de calmarte… no podemos hacer nada ahorita… dejemos que ellos hagan su trabajo. Hay mucha gente aquí.

-Tengo que ir con él, tengo que estar con él…

Alec se soltó de Jace yendo detrás de los paramédicos. Los demás le siguieron. Alec salió de la pista, viendo que lo llevaban a la enfermería. Sin quitarse los patines caminó hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Es un familiar?

-Soy su prometido y soy lo único que tiene –contestó con la voz entrecortada.

-Espere aquí sentado por favor, le avisaremos –Alec obedeció. Isabelle entró asombrada.

-Vi lo ocurrido, ¿él está bien?

-Espero que sí… -Alec se limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Ya se reconciliaron? –Alec no contestó –De anoche a ahorita, hay una gran diferencia

Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que es una llamada de Magnus. Isabelle se asombró.

-Hola Magnus

Alec se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería -¿Encontraron al contacto?

_-Sí, era un hada de esta zona pero… _

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Murió ayer antes de la media noche, en realidad lo asesinaron _–Alec palideció –_Catarina y yo creemos que alguien más está detrás de Santa… es decir ahora tiene la ubicación y tal vez no quiere que lo sigan._

-Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

_-Catarina y yo seguiremos investigando por aquí… ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?_

-Sebastian… -su voz se entrecortó –él se hirió protegiéndome aquí en la pista de hielo… los de la enfermería lo están revisando.

-Alec, tienes que devolver los patines –interrumpió Max.

-_Llámame para saber cómo sigue, nosotros no nos rendiremos Alec… hallaremos a Santa Claus._

-Magnus… sálvalo… por favor… salía sangre de su cabeza… no se sí… -Alec volvió a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola buenas noches, gracias por leer esta historia ^^por los comentarios, estoy contenta por las personas que les está gustando y me hacen el día al leer sus mensajes. Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos la próxima semana. <strong>


	14. Capitulo 13

_Pasado_

_Alec salió de Casa de los Penhallow, no encontró a Sebastian en la casa. Por un extraño motivo como todo lo referente a él. Se sentía mal porque viera esa escena. Aunque él se sentía peor porque disfrutaba de los besos y caricias de Magnus. Éste decía que no sabía nada sobre Sebastian, pero en realidad tampoco sabía mucho sobre Magnus. Más que es el gran brujo de Brooklyn, tiene una pésima reputación entre los cazadores de sombras, da grandes fiestas, le gusta robar cafés hasta que lo convenció para comprar una cafetera. Sin embargo, no hablaban mucho. Tampoco con Sebastian, ni siquiera lo consideraba cercano hasta esa noche extraña… cuando entró a su habitación diciendo incoherencias. Las últimas veces que se reunieron se besaron. Alec fue al Gard, pero nadie tenía señales de Sebastian. Él solo pensó en un lugar, aunque era una locura. Fue por uno de los caballos y montó uno._

_Cuando llegó a la casa veraniega de los Lightwood, vio que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Al igual que las ventanas. Alec amarró el caballo de un árbol. Después entró, vio a Sebastian dormido en el sofá. _

_-¿Viniste? ¿Me esperaste aquí? –Alec estaba consternado -¿Aún después que me viste con Magnus?_

_Alec cerró la puerta, era alrededor del mediodía, se acercó a él y se agachó, observó su fino rostro, sus pestañas largas y rizadas eran rubios, sus largos pómulos, sus labios delineados._

_-¿No es este el momento donde soplas mis pestañas?_

_-¿Estás despierto?_

_-No duermo… así que solo cierro los ojos para que mi vista descanse. _

_Alec se asombró -¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

_-No tiene importancia, además pensé que no vendrías… -él abrió los ojos y se sentó –anoche estabas muy contento con el brujo_

_Alec se abochornó, después se sentó a una distancia considerable –Tú me dijiste que puedo decirte lo que sea… -Sebastian asintió con la cabeza –Yo bueno… él quiere que yo defina que hay entre él y yo, también me preguntó si tú me gustas y…_

_-¿Te gusto? _

_Alec bajó la mirada sonrojado –Te dije que mi vida es un desastre, tú no te mereces estar interesado en alguien como yo._

_-¿Y qué ocurre si lo estoy? –preguntó sarcástico -¿Qué alguien te guste no involucra que te lo merezcas o no?_

_-A mí me gusta Jace… -Sebastian frunció el labio y se acolchonó en el respaldo –es mi parabatai lo sé, cuando supe que me gustaban los chicos. En realidad fue por él, estábamos juntos todo el tiempo… además cuando salíamos debo admitir que prefería ver a los chicos que a las chicas, siempre vi como los chicos babeaban por Izzy… las chicas por…_

_-Jace –le interrumpió Sebastian_

_Alec estaba sonrojado –Sí… mis ojos también estaban en él, Jace jamás me ha necesitado como su parabatai… le gusta hacer las cosas él solo, y en las peleas siempre tengo que estar pendiente que él y mi hermana no se maten. Para Jace… Isabelle es una buena guerrera, y sé que hasta mejor que yo_

_-Eso no puede ser cierto –reclamó Sebastian -¿Así te gusta ese chico ángel?_

_Alec sonrío –Él es mi parabatai, su dolor… es el mío, y por esa situación jamás podrá existir una relación entre nosotros. Siempre estuve resignado, amándolo en silencio… en las sombras –Alec bajó la mirada –Cuando conocí a Magnus… él… bueno_

_-Fue el primero en ver esa belleza escondida debajo de ese cabello desaliñado, cortado disparejo por ti mismo –Alec quedó atónito –esos ojos transparentes como el mar, esa faceta de chico duro, ocultando a un chico tímido, inseguro… -Sebastian le observaba fijamente –Tú eres un buen cazador, solo te has dejado opacar por lo que consideras espectacular en Jace… que le gusta fanfarronear con sus sarcasmos y tú hermana deslumbrar con su rudeza._

_-Fui atacado por un demonio mayor… yo no pude_

_-¡Era un demonio mayor y tú no esperabas encontrarte con uno! –Sebastian le sostuvo su mano –Hiciste lo que debías, es diferente cuando vas a un lugar sabiendo que podrías encontrarte… además Izzy me dijo que ellos también resultaron heridos… y tú querías protegerlos… ¿no es así? ¿Cómo siempre haces? ¿Y quién te protege a ti? ¿Quién te cuida las espaldas a ti? –Alec tragó saliva y bajó la mirada—Alec… mírame… mírame_

_Alec accedió, Sebastian sonrío y acarició su rostro, estaba más cerca que hace unos momentos -¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué me gustas? Ni yo lo sé… es cierto que el brujo te conoció antes que yo, tal vez… hasta te conoce más que yo… mi padre siempre me dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma._

_-Esa es sola una tonta creencia…_

_-¿Todas las historias son verdad? ¿No es así? _

_-Pero…_

_-Tú eres quien terminará decidiendo por el brujo o por mí…_

_-¿Qué? –Alec preguntó asustado_

_-Si tú me dices que eliges por él, me haré a un lado… no volveré a insistirte… al final y al cabo debo volver a París, pero si decides por mí… si tengo la posibilidad que puedas hacerlo, entonces no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados._

_-¿Eso le dices a todos los chicos que quieres conquistar? –preguntó tímido y sonrojado._

_-Eres el primer chico… para mí –Alec suspiró, pudo ver con calma sus ojeras debajo. Sebastian no dormía y no sabía cuál era el motivo._

_-¿Por qué no intentas dormir?_

_-No importa, debo irme… además _

_-¿Es por tus padres? –Sebastian se enfadó consigo mismo, todo este tiempo había sido él mismo tanto que se olvidó que no era Sebastian Verlac. Él se levantó del sofá. -¿Te molesta que yo te pregunte por ellos?_

_-Mis padres están muertos –él se colocó su chaqueta. Eso no era una mentira._

_-¿Los extrañas?_

_-No –respondió él y salió de la casa._

* * *

><p>Época actual.<p>

Sebastian abrió los ojos, junto a él estaba Alec con los brazos cruzados -¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? –Alec se enojó –¡Tú fuiste quien se golpeó! Ese señor iba directo hacia mí…

-Alec he recibido peores golpes que este, no fue nada –él se sentó y vio que estaba en una habitación que no conocía -¿Dónde estamos?

-En el apartamento de Magnus –Alec bajó la mirada –los mundanos querían mandarte al hospital, pero…

-¿Le pediste al brujo que me salve? ¡No fue nada! –Sebastian alzó la voz -¿Cuánto te va a cobrar?

-Los millones si no te callas –contestó Magnus, Sebastian sintió un punzón en la cabeza y el brujo continúo –Tuviste una fisura en la cabeza, aunque en realidad tienes muchas cicatrices en ella.

-Por si lo olvidas soy un cazador de sombras

Magnus se acercó a él –Por mí hubiera dejado que los mundanos te operen y te abran el cerebro

-¡Pues debiste hacerlo brujo! ¡Eres a quién menos deseo deberle algo!

Magnus apretó los dientes, iba a decir algo. Cuando Alec le sostuvo del brazo -¡Basta! ¡No pueden comportarse!

-¡No! –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Alec quedó atónito. Magnus le miró enfadado -¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? ¿Quieres lucirte como la víctima aquí y que Alec tenga compasión por ti?

-¿Compasión? –bufó Sebastian –Si dices eso es porque no conoces a Alec, él no me elegiría por compasión…

Alec no daba crédito a lo que veía, esos dos hombres se estaban peleando por él en esos momentos.

-Tú eres quién anda contento como un pixie borracho porque él te ama a ti y no me recuerda

-¿Qué? –preguntó sarcástico Magnus -¿Acaso no le has dicho que si lo recuerdas? –Alec le miró perplejo –Que él mató a Max y también a muchos más.

-¡Ese no fui yo! –exclamó Sebastian

-¡Pero lo hubieras hecho si él no te detenía esa noche! –Magnus alzó la voz -¡Mataste al verdadero Sebastian Verlac, estoy seguro que también a Jocelyn… y no se a cuántos más!

Sebastian hizo a un lado la manta su rostro se enrojeció -¡Entonces si soy un asesino debería matarte en estos momentos!

Magnus bufó -¡Vamos, hazlo!

-¡Pueden callarse! –gritó Alec desesperado, ambos le miraron -¡Por el ángel, cállense!

Magnus cruzó sus brazos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Sebastian desvió la mirada. Alec estaba completamente sonrojado, no sabía si sentirse elogiado o mal.

-Lo siento –rompió el silencio Sebastian –esto… solo te estoy haciendo perder horas, no sé qué tiempo ha pasado y… lo mejor es que vaya al Instituto por mis cosas

-Yo te pedí que te quedes –Alec observó a un Magnus sorprendido, deseaba que Catarina llegara y le ayude porque no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos –Son las seis de la tarde, en tres horas será el primer día que yo esté aquí.

-Yo…

-¡No vuelvas a decir que lo lamentas! –Las manos de Magnus sacaban chispas azules. Alec se tensó.

-Magnus… por favor…

-¿Por favor? Catarina se quedó en Cuba sola y tú me hiciste venir para sanar a éste –Magnus frunció el labio.

-El contacto que tenían está muerto, ayer antes de la medianoche… -dijo Alec para cambiar el tema, Sebastian quedó impactado por la noticia –no sabemos quién fue, hay rastros de icor demoniaco.

-Catarina dice que es el mismo olor que ella presenció cuando la muerte de Jocelyn –dijo malhumorado Magnus.

-¿Vas a decir que yo lo maté? –le retó Sebastian sentándose -¿Mandé a matarlo?

-No fuiste tú, porque los tres estábamos en la cena… pero tú segunda pregunta es posible

Sebastian bufó y llevó sus manos a su cabeza –El mismo icor demoniaco, ¿pudo descubrir cuál es?

-No, dice que ella no lo reconoce… y eso que tiene los mismos años que yo

Sebastian se puso de pie –El asesino de Jocelyn está buscando a Papá Noel… ¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes alguna pista? –preguntó Alec.

-Yo no lo consideré importante, Malachi me dijo que debía tener cuidado que quien mató a… bueno esa señora –contestó sarcástico –podía estar detrás de los Morgenstern, pero a mí me tenía sin cuidado quién lo hizo –él miró a ambos, Alec seguía con la misma ropa que cuando fueron a patinar –Debemos ir a Cuba, tengo que conocer el olor… tal vez pueda ayudar.

Alec sonrío y observó a Magnus, quién no lucía muy contento –Bueno, entonces estamos en una misión… tenemos que encontrar al responsable.

-¿No es mejor pedir ayuda a Jace, Isabelle, Clary… no sé? –sugirió Magnus

-Sería demasiado complicado, además si Jace sabe quién es en realidad y Clary también… no van a reaccionar de una manera favorable…

-¿Cómo crees que estoy reaccionando yo?

-Magnus cuando te conté sobre esto, te dije que era porque sabía que no me tomarías como loco y porque confío en ti

-Pero también confías en él…

-¿Vas a seguir con tu escena de celos? –interrumpió Sebastian –Alec necesitamos nuestras armas, no sabemos que nos vayamos a encontrar ahí, ni a que vamos a enfrentarnos.

-Las he traído, bueno Magnus las transportó desde el Instituto –Alec sonrió –Magia…

-Entonces brujo, necesitamos viajar a Cuba en primera clase –Sebastian salió de la habitación.

-¿Le pediste que se quede?

-Magnus, somos un equipo…

Magnus empezó a reírse -¿Un equipo? ¿Alec, su prometido y su ex –novio?

Alec se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza –Deja de decir tonterías.

-Recuerda que dijiste que me amas a mí…

-Lo hago Magnus… solo que Sebastian solo me tiene a mí, no puedo dejarlo

Magnus llevó sus manos a su cabello acariciándolo –Luego dice que no es compasión, te conozco más de lo que él cree

-No es… -Magnus le besó en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido. Alec cerró sus ojos, llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Sebastian regresó a la habitación y estaba de pie en el umbral viendo lo que ocurría.

-¿Vamos a ir a Cuba o tengo que esperar a que terminen?

Alec quedó atónito. Magnus besó la frente del nefilim –Entiende tu posición, la situación ha cambiado ahora.

* * *

><p><span>Hola buenas tardes, muchas gracias por comentar y leer este fanfic. Me pone contenta saber que les gusta y también pues que les agrade esta idea. La verdad es que tengo mucho sueño en estos momentos y lo que más me trauma es no poder dormir. Pero bueno, eso nada que ver con la historia. <span>

¿Alec aceptó estar con Jonathan por lástima?

¿Encontrarán a Papá Noel?

¿Alec volverá a regresar el espacio temporal a como era?

La verdad es que son muchas preguntas y se irán respondiendo más adelante. 

XD

Besos y abrazos

by


	15. Capítulo 14

_PASADO_

_Todo Idrys estaba de fiesta, esa noche había un baile en conmemoración a la gran hazaña de Sebastian Verlac, quien observaba a Alec platicando con Jace, entre momentos esos ojos azules le miraban provocando un sonrojo en él. Jace notó la situación. Aline está sentada junto a él._

_-¿Así que tú y Alec? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_-Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarte que sucedió._

_-¿Amor a primera vista? –bufó ella revolviendo le el cabello._

_-¿Amor? –río él._

_-Esos ojos son de amor Sebastian, no puedes engañarme… son los más transparentes que he visto._

_-Es imposible, yo no… no puedo sentir amor, eso es… una locura _

_-¿Por qué no puedes sentir amor? ¿Hay algo que te lo impida? ¿El brujo? ¿Vas a dejarte vencer por un brujo? –cuestionó curiosa, él viste completamente de negro._

_-Señorita Penhallow, me permite hablar con su primo un momento –les interrumpió el Cónsul._

_-Claro, piénsalo –ella le dio una palmada en la espalda._

_-¿O está actuando muy bien o no puede dejar de mirar a Alexander Lightwood?_

_-Ya le dije que…_

_-¿Cuál es su plan ahora?_

_-No lo sé –respondió él con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Pero pensé que dijo que…_

_-Sé lo que dije, pero… tal vez ahora podamos vivir en paz ¿no cree?_

_-¿Paz? –Malachi estaba consternado_

_-Usted ya no tiene que responder a mi padre y yo tampoco, tal vez esto es una nueva oportunidad para nosotros –contestó él, la orquesta empezaba a tocar. _

_-¿Esto es sobre Lightwood? ¿Usted está interesado en él?_

_-Nada de esto es un error, no cree –Sebastian dejó al Cónsul y caminó hacia donde estaban los parabatais. Alec estaba más sonrojado de lo habitual._

_-Buenas noches…_

_-Pero si es el gran héroe –dijo sarcástico Jace._

_-¿Gustas bailar? –Sebastian extendió su mano a Alec, quién negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? –reclamó Jace_

_-No… a mí no me gusta bailar –Sebastian sonrío, al ver a Alec dar varios pasos hacia atrás._

_-Tal vez podamos bailar en otro lugar, donde no haya gente _

_-Él no va a ir a ningún lado contigo_

_-Por qué no vas a molestar a otra persona –le contestó Sebastian_

_-Jace está bien –dijo Alec bajando la mirada –solo vamos a platicar un poco_

_-Alec, pensé que…_

_-Vuelvo en un momento –los dos salieron del gran salón, varios saludaban a Sebastian. Ellos lograron alejarse a una distancia considerable -¿Por qué haces esto?_

_-Te dije que no me rendiré con facilidad_

_Alec rojo hasta las orejas mordió su labio, después se acolchonó de un árbol –No soy un trofeo Sebastian…_

_-Voy a volver a París, no tengo otro hogar más que ese… pensé que a lo mejor cuando cumpla 18 puedo pedir ir al Instituto de Nueva York… -Alec tragó saliva –o tú ya eres adulto, puedes venir a París… a lo mejor así estemos juntos._

_-No puedo simplemente solicitar ir contigo, eso es todo un proceso y Jace… -Alec no terminó de hablar, Sebastian le besaba y él llevó sus manos a su espalda -esto es una locura._

_-Lo sé, yo no debería sentir esto… pero solo quiero besarte y estar contigo –le susurró al oído –me gustas… ¿quieres que lo intentemos?_

_-¿Intentar qué? –_

_Sebastian acariciaba sus mejillas para volver a besarlo unos segundos después. -¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_-¿Salir contigo? –preguntó asombrado._

_-Sí, a una cita…_

* * *

><p>Época Actual.<p>

Ellos llegaron a La Habana, Catarina no se veía muy contenta y se asombró al ver a Sebastian acompañándoles. Ella caminó hacia ellos.

-¿Pensé que ya estabas en París?

-Vino a ayudarnos, tal vez pueda identificar el rastro del demonio –explicó Alec.

-Un hombre lobo me ayudó, fue un Wendigo –contestó Catarina.

-No tiene sentido –dijo Sebastian.

-Claro que sí, la habitación de Jocelyn quedó completamente destruida. Al igual que el apartamento de este hada.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja –Me refiero a que ellos andan solos, que alguien los esté controlando como máquina para matar…

-¿Te resulta familiar? –preguntó Magnus sarcástico -¿Será por qué tú se lo ordenaste?

-No empiecen de nuevo –dijo Alec.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo brujo? –espetó Sebastian.

-Sí lo tengo, porque tú ayuda no nos es indispensable… así que puedes volver a Nueva York, haré el portal con mucho gusto –contestó Magnus.

-Alec me pidió que yo me quede

-Eso es porque tú lo estás manipulando, diciéndole que estás solo y no tienes a nadie más –Alec quedó atónito, Sebastian lanzó un puñetazo hacia Magnus.

-¡Yo no lo estoy manipulando!

-¿Así han estado todo el día? –le preguntó Catarina a Alec, quién se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme? –Magnus sacaba chispas de sus dedos y lanzó un golpe de magia hacia Sebastian.

-¡Basta! –gritó Alexander colocándose en medio de ambos.

-No lo soporto Alec, no puedo ni siquiera verlo –dijo Magnus.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo después que te besaste con mi prometido? –refutó Sebastian.

-¿Ya terminaron? –preguntó Alec, viendo que Sebastian estaba rojo del coraje y Magnus, seguía con las chispas que parecían flamas, enfurecido –Para que les quede claro a los dos, uno… no tengo prometido y dos tampoco soy novio de cualquiera de ustedes –dijo de un solo golpe

-Pero… -quejó Magnus

–Puedo trabajar con Catarina y ustedes dos regresan a Nueva York –aclaró Alec viendo a la amiga de Magnus -¿Alguna pregunta?

-No –dijo Sebastian.

-¿Magnus?

-¿Puedo convertirlo en sapo?

-¡No! –contestó Alec

El celular de Sebastian empezó a sonar, todos le observaron. Él vio que era una llamada de Hodge -¿Qué pasó?

_-¿Has hecho avances? ¿Estás enamorando a Alec? –_Sebastian no contestó -_¿Estás acompañado?_

-Sí

-_Lilith se ha comunicado conmigo, creo que ha encontrado a Santa… pero él está muerto…_

-¿Qué?

_-Estoy diciendo que la Navidad del próximo año no tendrá Santa Claus –_dijo preocupado –_su casa estaba vacía y destruida… lo siento, nos quedaremos en este espacio temporal._

-Sí, Gracias… yo voy a informarle a Alec.

_-Salúdalo y ten mucho cuidado_

Sebastian guardó su celular. Alec se acercó a él -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Jace está bien? ¿Mi familia?

-Era… Hodge…

-¿Hodge está vivo? –Alec sonrío y bajó la mirada -¿Qué pasó?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Alec miró a ambos amigos, Catarina se llevó a Magnus. Sebastian suspiró y observó su reloj -Hoy en la madrugada, después que llegaste… y me dijeras quien te ayudó.

Alec frunció el entrecejo, sospechaba que no era nada bueno -¿Qué pasó en la madrugada?

-Hodge… bueno yo le dije que mande a Hugo a encontrar a Santa Claus porque yo…

Alec quedó atónito -¿Lo querías para tus propios fines? Creí en ti…

Sebastian sintió un nudo en la garganta –Lo sé, por eso necesito que me escuches y me dejes explicarte…

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué me has seguido mintiendo? –reclamó Alec empujándolo –yo preocupándome por ti… y tú…

-Yo quería pedir mi propio deseo, pero ya te dije que eso no me asegura que nuestra relación vuelva a darse…

Alec bufó -¿Será por qué nunca debió existir?

-Alec…

-¿Cuál es el recado que ibas a darme?

-Lilith avisó a Hodge que Papá Noel está muerto… lo siento…

-¿Qué? –la voz de Alec se apagó y su rostro se enfureció -¡Estás diciendo que voy a quedarme en este espacio temporal!

-Alec…

-¡Esto es tú culpa! –él volvió a empujarlo.

-No, claro que no…

-Tú prefieres que yo me quede aquí para que pueda ser tú prometido… tú…

-¡Alec!

-¡Te odio! ¡Siempre voy a odiarte! –gritó Alec enrojecido –Jamás voy a amarte, jamás…

Sebastian sintió sus lágrimas caer, él no era culpable de nada de lo que creía Alec y le dolían sus palabras, esta vez lo perdió para siempre…

-¡¿Alec estás bien?! –interrumpieron Catarina y Magnus, éste último lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya nada tiene sentido, vayámonos… volvamos a Nueva York

-Pero… Alec… tenemos que encontrar a –le dijo Catarina siendo interrumpida.

-Santa Claus está muerto –ambos le miraron perplejos –Quiero irme a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado<em>

_Alec llegó al Lago Lyn… lugar dónde Sebastian le citó. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás. Al día siguiente se marcharía a París. Magnus volvió a Nueva York. Permitieron que se quedara solo por los funerales. Alec se sentía indeciso, pero acudió a la cita. Sebastian preparó una manta con un cesto, hay dos copas, una botella de vino y también dos platos._

_-Pensé que no llegarías_

_-Lo consideré –dijo nervioso y se sentó sobre la manta._

_-¿Gustas vino?_

_-Supongo… -dijo observando la comida del cesto, habían panes, también un recipiente de vidrio -¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?_

_-Tengo mis contactos _

_Alec se asombró –Sebastian…_

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_Alec debía decirle que no podía tener algo con él, que aunque le gustara… decidía por Magnus. A lo mejor quería ser rebelde, o tal vez era para evitarle dolor y sufrimiento a Sebastian. _

_-¿Viniste para rechazarme? –preguntó y Alec quedó atónito –Veo que tengo razón, ¿Por qué no me quisiste dar una oportunidad?_

_-Porque… tengo miedo –Él bajó la mirada –No quiero que alguno de ustedes sufra, yo… no soy así… además ya estaba saliendo con Magnus; que tú me gustes… siento que mientras más tiempo pase contigo me gustarás más…_

_-Alec…_

_-¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en mí? Yo era feliz con mi vida, ocultándole a mis padres mi homosexualidad y también a Jace para que no me odien, a lo mejor no era la mejor vida… pero desde que me besaste alteraste mi vida de cierta manera y…_

_Sebastian llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Alec, quién tenía los ojos nublados –Alec… eres…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Estás dispuesto a complacer a todo el mundo? –él tragó saliva –Quieras o no, todos sufren… y…_

_-Lo sé…_

_-Muy bien, creo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión… pero, ya estás aquí… así que vamos a cenar… ¿Te parece?_

_Alec asintió. Sebastian le platicó sobre París, lo hermoso que era. También parte de su entrenamiento. Algunas veces le sacó varias sonrisas. Era una especie extraña de hombre, como salido de algún cuento de hadas. No pudo evitar ver sus labios y recordar los besos que ha depositado en él. _

_-¿Qué hay en el recipiente?_

_-Es pastel de chocolate, no sabía si te gustaban… pero el postre es indispensable –él partió el pastel pequeño en dos piezas –Tal vez podamos ser amigos._

_-Sí, me gustaría ser tú amigo. –Alec se erizó._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Nada, estoy bien… _

_Sebastian hizo a un lado el cesto, sentándose cerca de él -¿Puedo abrazarte?_

_-No me pediste permiso cuando me besaste –bufó Alec._

_Sebastian sonrío y lo abrazó sentándose atrás de él. Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, Alec se acolchonó en él, provocando que le abrace con más fuerza. Solo escuchaban el ruido del bosque y veían el reflejo de la luna en el lago Lyn, las estrellas brillaban. Era un día hermoso. No hablaban, Alec sintió que estaba en paz. Era extraño, como cada momento que vivía con Sebastian. Se sentía cómodo, podía permanecer así más horas. Sintió la barbilla de Sebastian en su hombro._

_-¿Qué piensas?_

_-En lo hermosa que es la noche._

_-Mañana volveré a París, gracias por estar conmigo mi última noche en Idrys…_

_-Tú fuiste quien me invitó a esta cita, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias –contestó Alec sonrojado._

_-Pero pudiste no venir, aunque hayas venido a rechazarme… gracias –Sebastian soltó el abrazo, Alec le miró. Él se recostó de la manta con su cabeza acolchonada en sus brazos –La vista así es mejor._

_Alec sonrío y le imitó acostándose –Tienes razón –Él le siguió observando en silencio, Sebastian no le reclamó por no decidir por él. Se mostraba tranquilo, él cerró sus ojos. Sebastian le observó acercándose a él. Le dolía y eso le enojaba, pero algo le decía que lo mejor no era insistir. Además decidió no seguir con los planes, ya no había la necesidad de saber sobre los espacios temporales. Porque lo único que deseaba era detener el tiempo en ese momento, para que no avance._

_ -¿Es aquí cuando soplas mis pestañas?_

_Sebastian se río y sopló sus pestañas, Alec abrió los ojos asombrado. Sebastian acarició su rostro –Prométeme que vas a ser feliz._

_Alec tragó saliva y con sus codos se pudo sostener, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Alec se aproximó a él besándolo en los labios. Sebastian cerró los ojos aceptando el beso._

* * *

><p><span><em>Hola! Buen día, pensé en actualizar la historia hoy. Tal vez un poco pronto. Gracias por los comentarios y también leer. Creo que no es el momento para un rollo mareador. Así que solo espero que tengan un bonito día. <em>


	16. Capítulo 15

_Pasado_

_Alec está acolchonado sobre el pecho de Sebastian, quien acaricia su cabello. Alec le observa y besa su torso. Jonathan con su otra mano sostiene la de Alec, quien sonríe._

_Alec acarició su rostro. Él en realidad no tiene definida su relación con Magnus, no pueden llamarse novios… y una neblina de confusión invadió su cabeza, donde estaban depositados sus miedos y temores; pero llegó este chico. Sebastian fue quien disipó la niebla y oscuridad, no mintió cuando le dijo que también sintió que por fin pertenecía a un lugar. Sebastian es arrogante estando con él, no intenta agradar como cuando está con los demás. Tal vez tenía razón los ojos son la ventana del alma, nunca había prestado atención a sus ojos negros. Sebastian le gustaba y esa noche estando a su lado, comprendió que decidía por él. Su respuesta la dio besándolo de nuevo. Sebastian lo abrazó._

* * *

><p>Época actual<p>

Alec entró a la biblioteca. Necesitaba revisar el contenido del disco. Su madre topó con él.

-¿Cómo sigue Sebastian?

-Bien –respondió él –pero ahora…

-¿Discutieron? –Alec se asombró –No soy la más indicada para situaciones así, pero ayer que volviste estabas diferente.

-Sí, discutimos porque…

-Tú viniste a hablar conmigo –ella le interrumpió –me dijiste que querías quedarte aquí una temporada.

-¿Lo hice?

-Toda relación tiene sus altas y bajas, de eso se trata esto. Pero, tienen que resolverlo juntos. Huir… del problema solo prolonga el sufrimiento –ella se retiró.

Alec confundido por toda la situación, Sebastian le mintió. Le dijo que habían discutido y él se conocía, si estaban molestos. No le pediría que lo acompañe a comprar hielo, al contrario se iría solo con más intención para estar solo. ¿Por qué Jace le apoyaba? Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio entre los contactos el nombre "Amor", solo pensarlo se erizó. Él oprimió para llamar.

-¿Dónde estás?

_-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?_

-Me mentiste –no hubo respuesta –¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Dime algo!

_-Te quise explicar y tú no me escuchaste… ¿Por qué lo haría yo?_

-Mira cariño, sé muy bien que nosotros discutimos el día 23 de diciembre, cuando llegué aquí lo primero que haría es estar alejado de ti y no te pediría que me acompañes a comprar el hielo. Soy el mismo Alec. –escuchó la risa sarcástica -¿Tú no me amas no es así? ¡Todo es una farsa!

_-Cree lo que quieras cariño, solo voy a decirte algo. Te recomiendo que disfrutes a tu familia y al brujo._

-Debí matarte en cuanto te vi

_-No, lo que debiste hacer fue matarme cuando viajaste al pasado así yo no hubiera sido testigo, no me acercaba a ti con las intenciones de descubrir la verdad pero_ –Alec escuchó que la voz se cortó _–sobre todo, yo no me habría enamorado de ti._

La llamada se cortó -¡Maldición! -Alec volvió a intentar comunicarse, la llamada le mandaba directo a buzón.

Alec colocó el disco en la computadora, abrió a un archivo de video con el título para mi amor. Alec frunció el labio.

**-Mi nombre es Sebastian, hoy cumplimos nuestro primer mes de aniversario mi novio y yo.**

**-Apaga esa cámara –Alec se escondió con una almohada.**

**-Vinimos a Nueva York, como mi regalo para que él vea a su familia. Este lindo ángel de ojos azules ronca cuando duerme.**

**-Apaga eso, odio que me filmen**

**-Ven vamos amor, grabaremos un video cada mes de aniversario –él le filmaba, Alec tenía los cabellos revueltos y se quitó la almohada –Di algo…**

**Alec bufó sentándose, no llevaba camisa puesta –Este… hombre que está filmando está loco –Sebastian río –pero creo que yo estoy más loco, por ser su novio y enamorarme de él.**

**-Te amo**

**-No me filmes solo a mí, ven –**

**Sebastian se sentó a su lado -¿Qué quieres hacer para nuestro segundo aniversario?**

**-Solo quiero que estemos juntos, sin importar que -ambos se besaron.**

**-Siempre estaremos juntos amor –le dijo Sebastian al oído.**

**-Apaga la cámara.**

**La toma termina ahí, después aparecen Jace y Clary en la cocina del Instituto. Jace la abrazaba.**

**-Felicidades por su primer aniversario –dijo él.**

**-A mí no me haces regalos así –reclamó Clary pellizcándolo.**

**-Ya vez lo que provocas Sebastian –Jace se acomodó el cabello –Es apenas su primer mes, debo decir que era el primero en estar en desacuerdo con su relación. El chico detrás de la cámara no me agradaba, hasta que vi sus sinceras intenciones hacia mi parabatai.**

**-En verdad, fue porque lo retaste y él te ganó –interrumpió Max saludando a la cámara -¡Mi cuñado venció a Jace!**

**-Suficiente –Jace le dio una pamba en la cabeza al menor -¿A quién apoyas?**

**-Mi cuñado me trajo regalos de París, ¿qué me has regalado tú? –dijo sonrojado.**

**-¿Te dejas comprar por regalos?**

**-En fin, felicidades –dijo Clary sonriendo a la cámara.**

-¿Piensas en lo que te dije? –interrumpió Maryse.

Alec detuvo el video consternado por lo que acababa de ver –Él me mintió.

Ella se sentó a su lado -¿Tú crees que vale la pena sacrificar los buenos momentos por una mentira?

-¿No te molesta que yo sea homosexual?

-Eres mi primogénito y quería nietos de tu parte, pero está Isabelle y también Max… por supuesto pueden adoptar. –Alec no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –Te diré algo, las personas cuando son felices se dicen que se aman a los cuatro vientos. Cuando están molestos o discuten, se dicen que se odian, que no se perdonarán. Habrá veces en que no se soportarán y tal vez se agarren a golpes, pero de eso se trata una relación. Decirse la verdad, aceptar los errores… sobre todo que nadie es perfecto hijo, ese es el verdadero secreto. Tú padre y yo, íbamos a divorciarnos porque él me fue infiel.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me enteré que estaba embarazada de Max y él se arrepintió, me dijo que nosotros éramos una familia. Me costó trabajo perdonarlo, solo se lo dije a Isabelle y creo que es mi responsabilidad la conducta que tomó, pero lo importante aquí es que tú padre no es perfecto ni tampoco yo. Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ustedes y aunque nos veas con nuestra cara de enfado, si tú eres feliz… no diremos más.

-¿Por qué no hablas conmigo así?

-Tal vez porque pensé que no lo necesitabas, pero tus ojos brillaban cuando estabas con Sebastian, te convertías en un chico diferente, feliz y enamorado. Solo piénsalo.

Alec asintió y vio su reloj –Debo irme –Se puso de pie, de golpe a su mente vinieron varios recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado.<em>

_-Alec… Alec…_

_Él abrió los ojos, somnoliento, frente a él estaba una bandeja de comida sobre una pequeña mesa de madera._

_-¿Desayuno en la cama?_

_-Es nuestra primera mañana juntos, debo hacer méritos –él solo llevaba puesto su bóxer de pingüinos._

_Alec se sentó –No somos recién casados._

_-Podríamos serlo…_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –río Alec –Apenas llevamos dos semanas siendo novios._

_-Quiero que cada mañana tu rostro sea lo primero que mis ojos vean, sentir tu suave piel con cada caricia, besarte todos los días –Alec se sonrojó –traerte el desayuno, que los días que no haya nada que hacer permanezcamos en la cama acostados, compartir nuestros silencios, nuestros miedos e inquietudes, todo lo que podamos._

_-¿También eres poeta?_

_-Provocas algo en mí, algo que… no sé describir. Solo, que estando contigo lo demás deja de existir e importarme, eres mi ángel._

_-Con decir lo de cada mañana era suficiente –Alec besó su mejilla –ven… desayuna conmigo._

* * *

><p>Época actual.<p>

Alec abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación, frente a él Magnus y Catarina.

-Tú madre me llamó, dijo que perdiste el conocimiento.

-De golpe vinieron recuerdos a mi mente, de Sebastian y míos –reveló él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Alec…

-¿Qué piensas ahora que viste parte de este espacio temporal? –preguntó Catarina.

-Él me dijo que debí matarlo cuando viajé al pasado, así él no me hubiera visto desaparecer –Alec desvió la mirada –se acercó a mí con la intención de averiguar que ocurrió, pero terminó enamorándose de mí… lo que vi… fue que él realmente me ama…

-¿Piensas volver a tú espacio temporal? –insistió Catarina.

-Prefiero estar ahí enamorado de Magnus y morir, a quedarme aquí… pero parece que no será así.

-He seguido investigando –el teléfono de Alec empezó a sonar, vio que era una llamada de Sebastian. Él frunció el labio, pero contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Alec, soy Hodge…_

-¿Qué?

_-Sebastian me pidió que yo me comunique contigo. Hemos hallado una manera que puede ayudarte a volver a tú espacio temporal antes que se cierre el ciclo._

Alec se sentó de golpe -¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad puedo volver?

_-Puede funcionar, yo no puedo viajar a Nueva York es decir soy un criminal para la Clave. Pero si vienen a París entonces podemos hablar._

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? –preguntó asombrado –Es decir, yo fui duro con él…

_-Alec tal vez piensas que él te mintió, pero solo fue por la identidad. El hombre que te enamoraste es Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern… todo lo que sentiste fue real, sé que te sientes traicionado… pero…_

Alec terminó la llamada, sin dejarle finalizar. Ambos le observaron, Alec sostuvo sus manos –Hodge dice que él y Sebastian encontraron una manera que me puede ayudar a volver a mi espacio temporal.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que podemos confiar en él? –preguntó Catarina.

-Tal vez, decidió decirte que tiene a Santa Claus –contestó sarcástico Magnus.

-Sea como sea, deseo volver a casa y si es la única manera. Entonces iré –contestó Alec.

-Muy bien, entonces de Cuba nos vamos a París –dijo Catarina.

* * *

><p><em>Pasado.<em>

_Alec caminaba de la mano de Sebastian por las calles de Alacante, ambos sonreían y podía notarse el brillo en sus miradas. Cuando volvieron a casa de los Penhallow, afuera estaban Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon y Magnus._

_-Pero sí aquí está el desaparecido –dijo Jace._

_Todos les observaron asombrados. Magnus enarcó las cejas luciendo confundido. Alec tragó saliva sin soltar la mano de Sebastian._

_-¿Pasó algo?_

_-Sí, vamos a volver a Nueva York –dijo Jace acercándose a ellos y alejó a Alec de Sebastian, empujando al último -¿Sigues con tú estúpido juego?_

_-¡Jace! –quejó Alec._

_-¿Puedes decirme que estás haciendo? –preguntó su hermana enfadada –Es decir… tú y Magnus…_

_Alec estaba abochornado por la situación, todos le miraban sintiéndose traicionados. Pero recordó las palabras de Sebastian, alguien tiene que sufrir. ¿Debía sacrificar la paz que encontró en Sebastian por pensar en los demás?_

_-Magnus y yo vamos a hablar, tenía intención de hacerlo llegando a Nueva York… pero no sabía que él estaba aquí_

_-¿Quieres decir que esta es tú decisión? –Magnus miró hacia Sebastian._

_Alec tragó saliva –Yo… sí_

_-¿Estás loco? –reclamó Jace -¡No sabes nada sobre él! ¿Cuántos días tiene que lo conoces?_

_-¿Eso me lo preguntas tú que te enamoraste de Clary en cuanto la conociste? –preguntó impaciente Alec._

_-¿Enamorado? –interrumpió Magnus -¿Estás enamorado de él?_

_Alec se puso completamente rojo, era una locura lo sabía. Sebastian había permanecido en silencio, pero fue hacia a Alec sosteniendo su mano de nuevo._

_-Yo… esto… -él miró hacia Sebastian, cuando Jace le lanzó un puñetazo en la mejilla. -¡Jace! –La mano de Sebastian le soltó, pero ahora él le propició un golpe._

_Isabelle se acercó a él -¿Estás seguro de esto? –_

_Alec vio que ambos se peleaban_

_-¡Alec! –insistió su hermana._

_-Sí, estoy seguro –contestó._

_La pelea era pareja, ambos son rápidos y ágiles aunque Jace parecía tener la ventaja. Sebastian pronto, logró tumbar al joven de cabello dorado y la punta de su bota estaba en su barbilla._

_-¿Te rindes chico ángel?_

_-Jamás –contestó él._

_-¿Puedo saber que están haciendo? –Preguntó Alec -¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir peleando Jace?_

_-Este chico no me agrada Alec, debes darte cuenta que…_

_-Sebastian por favor… -él entendió su mirada y quitó su bota de la barbilla de Jace –No pienso tener una discusión, es mi decisión y no tiene porqué agradarles. Porque soy yo quién está saliendo con él._

_-Alec…_

* * *

><p><span>Hola muy buenas tardes. En un momentito libre que tuve ahorita pude subir el capítulo. Espero ahora actualizar todos los viernes. En cualquier caso no creo pasarme de la semana. Muchas gracias por los lectores, los comentarios, los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y en fin. Puedo hacer una larga lista.<span>

Sayonara!


End file.
